As Love Grows
by The hungry Hybrid
Summary: Thanks to King Cross, King Tiedoll and Prince Mana, Allen and Kanda have to undergo something called 'arranged marriage'. As if life's not hard enough the Earl wants Cross' throne and will do anything to get it! And then there's Kanda who's a jerk.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my new story. Why the name's so cheesy? Because I wanted it to be._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Man, but I do own the story, the places, the possible O.C:s and the liquor Cross is drinking._

_Summary: Life starts easy, the middle is filled with ups and downs and the end is usually peaceful. Allen's life starts badly, then goes up and up and up - to fall down to hell again when life's torn apart. All of it because of two kings' and one prince's lazy drinking night._

_Warning: alcohol, fail wannabe-genderbending, arranged marriage, young!Allen meets young!Kanda._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>As Love Grows<strong>

**Chapter 1.**

"Ah, it's good to see you, King Tiedoll", Cross said as he shook hands with and middle aged man with frizzy gray hair.

"It's a pleasure to be here, King Cross", Tiedoll said and adjusted his large semi-round/rectangular glasses, and he scratched a bit on his mustache as he took in the room he was in. The room had dark wooden floor and reddish wooden panels on the walls which were hidden by various ornaments like paintings, mostly of the previous kings and queens of the country Aederia, statues, flowers that reached up to the roof and a few bookshelves, and before the full wall window that showed the beautiful garden at the back of the castle was a large wooden desk with many stacks of papers and books.

"I see that you're as _active_ as I remember you to be", Tiedoll said after squinting at the desk.

"I've better ways to spend my time", Cross said and fixed his long red hair to be in a more subdued manner as he took a drag at a cigarette with his other hand. The man had a large white mask that covered almost the entire right side of his face, a black cross adorned the mask and once again Tiedoll was reminded of the reason for his good friend to wear it.

"As opposed to you, going around collecting kids from God knows where, that brat's the newest?" Cross continued and nodded towards a young boy standing behind Tiedoll. The boy had shoulder length, black hair. He was dressed in an easy-going outfit which consisted of durable, dark pants, a white shirt and a dark brown vest.

"This is Yuu-kun, my youngest son. I adopted him just a year ago in a far off country", Tiedoll said and put his hand on Yuu's. "He's a lovely boy, a bit quiet at times but all of this _is_ still new to him, he'll learn to cope eventually." Cross looked at the boy while smoking his never ending cigarette; the boy stared back with force. Cross smirked and looked up at his friend.

"They boy got some guts, I give you that", and just then the door opened and another man stepped into the room. His hair was short and brown and well maintained which was very different to the kings' rather eccentric hairstyles. The man wore a grey suit and in his hand he held a black top hat which had seen its better days.

"I'm sorry I'm late, brother, had a little trouble leaving the young one in the playroom", the man joined the other two and after putting down his hat on one of the small tables in the room. He faced Tiedoll and reached out his hand in greeting.

"Long time no see, King Tiedoll, I'm glad that you could take some time to visit us here in Aederia", Tiedoll took the man's hand and shook it firmly.

"Yes, it's been some time since I wandered down the corridors of this castle. I'm very happy to see you Prince Walker!" Tiedoll said happily. The man smiled as he took of his white gloves.

"Please, just call me Mana."

"Alright, Mana", Cross, who now saw his chance to talk, said:

"So you finally took your child here? Been waiting forever to see the runt."

"Child?" Tiedoll asked a bit confused, "I didn't know you were married, Mana."

"No no, I'm still single, haha", Mana said and brought up his hands in defense, "I found her a few months ago in the streets of the town I live in. Poor girl was half beaten to death and starving, and not to mention the cold weather… I couldn't just leave her there." Mana said solemnly. Cross snorted and Tiedoll sniffed a few times as tears ran down his face.

"What a hard life she must have lead, how old is she?" The tears were constantly going down his cheeks.

"I do not know, no one knows how old she _really_ is, but I guess that she's around four years old. I adopted her on the twenty fifth of December and made that her birthday…" Tiedoll's sniffs turned to full time sobbing.

"What a touching story, I would expect nothing less from such a sweet man as yourself…"

"Froi! Quit your crying, it's creeping me out", Cross said and then he turned to Mana, "could you bring her to us? I would like to meet her. After all she will be next in line to the throne."

"Are you not planning to have any children, Cross?" Tiedoll asked between blowing his nose.

"I don't have time for any brats."

"It's a miracle that you've yet to conceive any, if you considerate the love harem you got here", Tiedoll said, during this short dialogue Mana had gone to the door and called for a maid to bring his daughter from the playroom. The banter behind him continued as he waited by the door for his daughter. After a few minutes the door was opened again and a small child stepped into the room. She immediately took hold of Mana's right hand with both of her hands and tried to be as close to him as possible as Mana made his way back to the other men.

When they closed in Cross stared at this girl his brother had picked up from the streets. She wore a blue dress that reached her chubby knees, and even though it was a warm evening the child had a long-sleeved dress and white gloves.

"This is my daughter Alene", Mana said proudly and tried to pry his hand out of her tight grip so that he could show her to the men. She looked up at the men and immediately got scared by the look the red headed man was giving her, and the loud noise that Tiedoll suddenly made as she did.

"Oooh, isn't she just so _adorable_! So shy and sweet, I think she's going to grow up to be a fine woman when she gets older!" The sound had been him trying to hold back a new wave of sobbing. "That such a sweet and cute child had to go through all that..." He took a deep breath and looked down at his son, who adamantly refused to look anywhere but his shoes. "Yuu-kun", Tiedoll said firmly and nudged at the boys head. Yuu grudgingly raised his head, and for a few seconds his eyes met the girl's who hid behind Mana's legs.

"Yuu-kun, I want you to meet Princess Alene Walker, say hi to her", Tiedoll said to Yuu, who looked away with a sour expression. Alene peeked out from behind Mana's legs but yelped when she saw the boy's sour expression turned towards her. Mana laughed a little and lifted Alene and put her in front of him. He held her shoulders so that she would stay there, in front of the 'scary boy' as she had now quietly dubbed the boy before her.

"Yuu-kun, it's not polite to keep a lady waiting, you know. I've talked about this", Tiedoll chastised and nudged Yuu's back so that the boy would take a step forward – closer to the even more frightened girl. Yuu looked down at his shoes again and said something inaudible.

"Son…" Yuu looked straight into the girl's gray eyes and with a firm, light voice said:

"Nice to meet you, Princess Alene", then he looked the other way, blushing a bit at the embarrassing event. Mana had let go of Alene's shoulders and the girl had immediately returned to safety behind his legs.

"You have to teach the boy some respect towards women, Tiedoll", Cross said and took another drag at his cigarette. "And Mana, you have to make her less shy towards people, I don't want my successor to be a wimp." Mana chuckled.

"Don't worry, Marian, she's just four years old, she'll get used to people in no time."

"Hmm… I hope you're right about that", Cross said, Tiedoll shook his head.

"Do you know _anything_ about children, Cross?" He asked.

"All I know is that they're a waste of my time, with all their crying and bitching, can't stand them."

"I'm sorry that you can't see the wonders with children, my old friend", Tiedoll sighed then he saw the darkening sky through the window and just then Yuu yawned. "Well, I guess it's time for the little ones to go to bed now."

"If you want we could continue our conversation in my sitting room. I've acquired a very exotic wine, which I'm sure you'll enjoy, Mana you come too."

"Of course, I'm just going to put Alene in bed", and with that Mana carried his daughter to his bedroom.

"Yuu-kun, come along now", Tiedoll said and held out his hand to his son. But the boy ignored the outstretched hand and walked towards his room with quick steps, Tiedoll sighed and followed.

Later in the well lit sitting room, Marian Cross, Froi Tiedoll and Mana Walker sat in a roughly made triangle by their dark green armchairs, facing each other. They had already drunk two bottles of wine and a one glass of whiskey each too, and now they were in for their third bottle of wine.

"Tish schtuffsh real tashty, Crosh", Tiedoll said, clearly very drunk.

"Brother's always had an excellent taste in alcohol", Mana said, also drunk, but it didn't show in his speech.

"I told you that you would enjoy it", Cross said – not that drunk.

"You, my friend… are a… GREAT man! I hope my shons grow up to be like YOU!" Tiedoll said. Cross raised an eyebrow and Mana chuckled.

"It seems Froi can't hold his liquor very well", Cross said to Mana who chuckled again.

"I don't think I do either, I'm getting a little dizzy here", Mana said and yawned.

"Weaklings… both of you", Cross said and took another sweep from his glass.

"So, Tiedoll, how many children do you have now?" Mana asked which gave Tiedoll a wave of energy and he sat up straight, and he sobered up a bit.

"I got four sons now, my oldesht, Marie, I found in the neighboring country in the south. Found him at an orphanage when he wash a baby. The caretakersh said that his real parents' last request was for him to have the name 'Marie Noise'. And what am I, as the _adopting parent_, to deny my dear son's parents their last request?"

"But did it have to be a _girl's_ name, Froi?" Cross said.

"Oh shut up, _Marian_", Mana said, and then he turned to Tiedoll and said: "please, continue."

"My second son, Chaoji Han, I found to the east, a very schweet boy but very clumshy. And Daisya I found when I was walking down a street one evening in the town Ebor. The boy wash so dirty after playing all that soccer, I took him in right there and then. Guess how surprished he wash when I told him that 'from now on you'll be a prince of Ligoun'. And he insisted on keeping the last name he had when he lived on the streets, Daisya Barry! I found Yuu in an orphanage in a far off country during my latest travelsh. When I saw that boy I knew that I've got a new son! He too already had a last name he wanted to keep. I think it's because it's the only tie left to his real parents…"

"Or he just doesn't want to be connected to you", Cross stated and laughed, Mana shook his head at his brother's crude comment.

"Yuu is a really sweet boy, he just need someone… shteady in hish life. Someone that'll shtay faithful to him, someone he can love and cherish and be open with…"

"Well… Mana's girl needs to get married when she grows up… the only other relative I have is a idiotic cousin that would bring my country to ruin!"

"Huuh…? Then… why not arrange a marriage between Yuu and Alene? They look cute together… and Alene's calm nature is precisely what Yuu needs… right, Tiedoll?"

"I'm all in for that, Mana!" Tiedoll raised his glass before taking another sip.

"Arrange a marriage huh…? That's quite a good idea, Mana", Cross said and drank the last of his wine in one sweep.

"So… it's settled then?" Mana asked.

"I'll just bring some papers so we can formalize a contract", Cross stood up and walked, with unsteady legs, to a desk, and he opened a drawer and pulled out two blank papers and an ink pen. He sat down on his arm chair again with a thud.

"Mana, you'll be the witness, alright?" Cross said and Mana nodded. Cross scribbled a few things on one of the papers, but stopped at the end. He looked up at Tiedoll and asked:

"What's Yuu's full name?"

"Yuu Kanda", Tiedoll answered. Cross continued to scribble and then he did the same with the other. He looked up at Tiedoll who stared back with tired eyes. "You have to sign this as the king of Ligoun and father of Yuu, and then I'll sign this as Alene's predecessor and you Mana sign this as the witness, all clear?" The more drunk men nodded and Tiedoll went first and signed both papers, then Mana did it as well. Lastly Cross put his name down and he gave a paper to Mana to read out loud.

"On this day it hath hereby been decided that the successor to King Marian Cross will, when sixteen, marry to King Froi Tiedoll's fourth son, Prince Yuu Kanda, in holy matrimony. And as such they will be next in line to the throne of Aederia. This contract hath been signed by both parts and a witness. If change of mind, all three – Marian Cross, Froi Tiedoll and Mana Walker – must be present at the burning of this contract. Signed: His Royal Majesty King Marian Cross, His Royal Majesty King Froi Tiedoll, Witness: His Royal Highness Prince Mana Walker."

"Excellent, I'll take one copy with me back to Ligoun", Tiedoll said.

"Of course", Cross said and gave the other paper to him.

"May I suggest that we make the children a bit more used to each other, so that they know each other when they marry?" Mana said.

"Yes! Next summer, why not come to my palace in Li Sar?" Tiedoll asked.

"And the year after that you'll come here", Mana said and Tiedoll nodded.

"It's settled then", Cross said, "Let's go to bed, you have long journey ahead of you Froi."

"Yes", Tiedoll said and yawned right after, "I can never sleep on that ship…"

"Well, goodnight to you both, I'll retire for the rest of the evening", Mana said and bowed before he left the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Cross", Tiedoll said and also left for his room.

"Goodnight."

The next morning's goodbyes went smoothly and Mana promised Tiedoll that next summer Cross, himself and his daughter would visit him in Li Sar. Tiedoll and Yuu got on the open carriage who immediately took off towards the harbor.

"Brother…" Mana started and Cross made a sound to show that he was listening.

"This morning I found out that my child isn't a girl, but a boy… should I have told Tiedoll?" Cross snorted and then began to laugh violently, he had to clutch his stomach and bend double from the force of it. After a minute or so he calmed down, but he still chuckled now and then, and put a hand on Mana's shoulder.

"It would be better if we keep this _secret_ from Tiedoll", Cross said.

"But, wouldn't that be…?"

"Oh, he'll get over it! We just have to make sure that he doesn't find out about that when we visit next year. That boy will need to cross dress a lot from now on."

"I guess so", Mana said thoughtfully.

"Right, now that your kid's a boy, what will his name be?"

"I was thinking of Allen, Allen Walker."

* * *

><p><em>I won't put up the next chapter until I've finished my story <strong>For Eternity! <strong>Damn it, that fic goes on and on and **ON**! It doesn't end!_

_I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you'll like this story, this will be quite long, perhaps just as many chapters as Dear Diary except with more substance._

_Have a nice day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome to the second chapter of As Love Grows! I know I said I won't publish a new chapter until I've finished For Eternity, but that story is taking an eternity to finish so I put up the second chapter for that and I thought I should do the same for this story (since the chapter was finished)._

**_Warning: Chibi-yullen, chibi-everyone!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2.<strong>

One year later, in the summer.

"Brother, are you sure about this? I mean, it's like we're betraying Tiedoll…" Mana said as he, he's brother and son, Allen, rode in a carriage through the city of Li Sar. The city was the largest city on the mainland, at least five times the size of Aed Sorh (where King Marian Cross' castle lay) and buzzing with noise from all the people there. The city was built in a way so that there needn't be walls around the city – the houses themselves where the walls. Tiedoll's palace lay in the middle of the city – hovering over it like a beacon.

"As long as he doesn't find out about this", Cross said and put his hand on the brown haired boy's head who was sitting opposite of him. The boy pouted and pulled away from the touch. During the last year he'd become more used to people being near him, he understood that they wouldn't hurt him – like the ones on the streets (not that he remembered much from that time anyway). Though, some things he didn't understand were why he was wearing this frilly dress, and why his scary, red headed uncle had forbid him to cut his hair. Mana had told him that Uncle Cross had a strange way of having fun, and that dressing Allen in girl's clothing and have his hair grow long was apparently very funny.

Allen looked out through the window of the carriage and was awed by everything he saw: it was so many people! There wasn't at all this many people in the town he and Mana lived in, the town Aed Kor was small, it was more of a large village, and in one end was the Walker residence.

"Allen", the boy turned around to face his uncle.

"Yes, uncle?" He said politely.

"This summer you'll only be called by your nickname: 'Alene'. The people we're visiting are used to that name, so don't go around saying your name's 'Allen'", Allen frowned and looked at Mana for confirmation, the man nodded and Allen sat down and was quiet the rest of the trip.

"Boys! Gather round!" Tiedoll called his sons and the four boys did as they were told. "This summer we'll have an important guest, King Marian Cross of Aederia and his brother Prince Mana Walker and the latter's daughter Princess Alene are arriving in just a moment. I want you all to be on your best behavior! I do not tolerate any bullying or mean pranks, do you understand?" The boys nodded and said 'yes'.

Just then a carriage drove in through the palace gates and Tiedoll quickly had his sons stand in line. He stood next to his oldest son and waited for the carriage to stop. It did right in front of the five and the coachman quickly opened the door and a tall red headed man stepped out first, followed by a slightly shorter man with short, brown hair. The latter man turned around to carry a small child down to the ground. Tiedoll stepped forward to shake Cross' hand.

"Welcome to Li Sar, Cross!" Then he shook Mana's hand. "And you too, Mana!"

"And this must be Alene. Hello, you might not remember me, but we met last year at Cross' castle", he let out his hand to Allen who shyly took it and then they shook hands very gently. Cross glanced at the four boys standing in line.

"Are these your sons?" He asked Tiedoll, who smiled and went to introduce them.

"Yes, this is my oldest son, Marie Noise", Tiedoll put his hands on a tall boy's shoulders, the boy didn't have any hair and he was olive-skinned. Marie bowed politely and said:

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your Majesty", Tiedoll smiled and went to the next boy who had short, dark brown hair, the boy looked a little nervous.

"This is my second son, Chaoji Han."

"H-hello, nice to m-meet you, your Majesty", Chaoji stuttered and bowed, but not as gracefully like his older brother.

"This is my third son, Daisya Barry", a boy with short, light brown hair smirked and bowed as he said:

"Nice to meet you, King Cross", Then Tiedoll put his hands on the last boy's shoulder.

"And my youngest son, Yuu Kanda, have you already met", Yuu made a quick bow and said:

"Nice to meet you", Cross smirked and took Allen's hand so that he stood in front of the four princes.

"This is my _niece_, Alene Walker", he glanced at him and Allen got the drift, he curtsied and said.

"It's nice to meet you all", Cross let go of his hand and Allen sneaked a quick look at Mana who nodded approvingly. Tiedoll clapped his hands once and said happily:

"Now that we're all introduced! Why not take Alene for a tour of the palace, boys?" Marie politely stepped forward to Allen and said:

"Do you want to get a tour of the palace, princess?" Allen looked at Mana again who nodded and Allen quietly said 'okay'. Marie took his hand and they both walked towards the large garden, the other three boys followed, although Yuu sulkily.

A few minutes later they came to a small grovel field with soccer goals on either side. Daisya laughed and ran towards it; he found a ball in one of the goals and started kicking it.

"Hey, princess! Ever played soccer?" He asked loudly and kicked the football so it rolled to Allen. He looked at the boll and then shook his head.

"No, I've never played it", he said. Daisya smirked and walked to him.

"Huuuuh? You've never played? But soccer is like the _best_ sport ever! I can't believe that you've never played!"

"W-well…" Allen mumbled but Daisya was already running back to the field while kicking the ball. Allen watched as Daisya kicked the ball, with great accuracy, to the goal – it went in all the time.

"Yo, Chaoji, Marie! Up for a game? We have to show lil' princess what soccer's all about!"

"Sure, Chaoji said and ran to the field as well, Marie smiled apologetically to Allen before taking off too. The three went into positions – Marie as goal keeper, and Chaoji and Daisya fought for control of the ball. Allen watched the game intently; he was brought out of his stupor when Yuu took his hand and dragged him towards a bench.

"They'll play for awhile, be better if you sit down", he said and pushed Allen down on the bench.

"You didn't have to push me down, meanie!" Yuu looked away but Allen could see a small blush forming on the dark haired boys cheeks.

"Sorry", Yuu said before sitting down on the bench as well. Allen turned his attention to the game again, but now and then he sneaked a peak at the boy sitting next to him, Yuu was sulking, as if he didn't want to be there, and Allen couldn't help but ask:

"Why aren't you playing?" Yuu glanced at Allen before looking towards his brothers.

"I don't want to", he answered briskly.

"Why?"

"I don't like soccer."

"Okay."

About a half an hour had went when another boy showed up. He was running towards the two on the bench and yelled with an obnoxious voice:

"YUUUUUUUUU-CHAAAAAAAN!" Yuu stiffened and tried to make himself smaller, but that didn't help as the boy jumped on him so that both fell down on the grass. Allen stood up, hoping that no one had gotten an injury. But the boy on top of Yuu was pushed away as the dark, long haired boy struggled to get up.

"Don't call me by my first name, stupid rabbit!" He yelled, and then he stood up, the other boy stood up too. He didn't look fazed at all by the other boy's hard words but continued smiling as if the day hadn't been better.

"Yuu-chan! It's been so long! Old Panda was so mean and didn't even let me write to you! I've missed Yuu so much!" At that the red head boy tried to hug Yuu but instead hit the ground as Yuu side stepped.

"I said: _don't call me by my first name_! It's Kanda!" The boy stood up and fixed the green bandana that had slipped down to around his neck.

"You're as grumpy as I remember Yuu, haha!" Then the boy noticed Allen standing by the bench looking at the two worriedly. "Yuu, who's this?" Yuu, who will now be called Kanda, dusted off his pants before answering.

"That's Princess Alene, King Cross' niece", the red head boy walked up to Allen and smiled welcoming.

"Welcome to Ligoun, princess! My name's Lavi, nice to meet you!"

"Umm… nice to meet you too, Lavi", Allen said and made a small curtsy.

"Wow, you're really cute, I can't believe that you're King Cross' niece, you don't look like him the slightest! But maybe you look like Prince Walker? That must be it, right?"

"I was adopted by Mana Walker…" Allen said quietly.

"Oh, that explains it!" Then Lavi turned to Kanda again and said: "So what are you all doing here?"

"Daisya and the others are playing soccer", Kanda answered and Lavi looked at the field where the three boys were playing.

"Ooh, soccer, it's been awhile!" Lavi left the two and ran towards the field while shouting: "HEY, can I join?" The brothers stopped playing and Marie shouted back:

"Sure, we can divide into teams of two."

"Great!" Daisya said and teamed up with Lavi and Marie teamed up with Chaoji. Allen sat down on the bench again, and Kanda did too.

"Is Lavi your friend?" He asked.

"No, he thinks he is, but he's annoying", Kanda said and played with a loose string from his shirt. Kanda then noticed that even though it was a very warm summer day, Allen was wearing a long sleeved dress and gloves. He stared at Allen and the cross dressing boy noticed the stare and looked at Kanda again.

"What are you staring at?" Kanda quickly looked away and blushed from having being caught.

"I was just wondering why you're wearing a long sleeved dress and gloves", Allen looked at his arms, particularly his left Kanda noticed, and bit his under lip, and he turned his gaze towards the game again and didn't answer. Kanda looked at Allen, but didn't ask again. It wasn't his business anyway.

The years went by and one summer, when Kanda, his brothers, father and to his dismay Lavi were visiting Cross' castle in Aed Sorh, they met Princess Lenalee Lee and her big brother Crown Prince Komui Lee. Lenalee was one year older than Allen and she often visited him in Mana's residence in Aed Kor.

She knew that Allen was a boy, but she'd been strictly told to not reveal that to the visitors from Ligoun, or anyone else for that matter. Lavi and Kanda was two years older than her so Tiedoll, Mana and Lenalee's parents had found it good to have the four kids play together – which they did whenever they were together.

The four of them became good friends and Lavi and Lenalee had decided to make a club with the four as the only members – though Kanda was against it at first, but after having a small chat with Lenalee one on one he'd changed his mind. They called themselves the Black Order and they had made Lenalee their leader.

Their club activities consisted of them planning what they were going to play or what prank they were going to do – Lavi was in charge of the pranks, and he often invited Daisya to plan with him. The two of them were known as the 'Prankster duo' and every time someone (most likely a servant) saw them together they knew that something was up.

Kanda was usually the one to watch out for people who would put a stop to the different pranks they were doing, and Allen was the one that distracted people or lured them in to the prank – as did Lenalee sometimes.

They had a happy childhood with many laughs, and they thought that they would always stay together like this.

But then everything changed.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dun...<em>

_Just a note about this story: the intro-part is kinda long, I won't get to the main happenings until about chapter 6 or something, but I have the whole story figured out so don't worry!_

_Seya next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Longer chapter this time. Just about finished with the fourth one so I thought I should give you this to chew on until I've finished chapter 5 *drools* - I've waited to write that one hehe._

_ This chapter is a bit darker than the first two - the shit hits the fan so to speak - the real storyline is slowly revealing itself. What? You thought it was just about the Yullen couple getting married? Nuh-huh, think again, I caught a good muse this time hehehehe..._

_Warning: Allen gets a makeover (a painful one)_

_Disclaimer: I've realized that I almost never write a disclaimer to my stories *looks around shoulder, feeling paranoid* I hope no one's angry at me now..._

**_Hoshino Katsura is the owner of D. Gray-man, I'm just an aspiring writer who want's to write some stories using her lovely characters._**

**_Though the story is mine! Don't steal it please!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3.<strong>

"Your Majesty! Terrible news!" A man came running to Cross' work room with flushed face, he had rushed through the door without knocking – and "successfully" had a maid fall over, but the man didn't care about that.

Cross had been working on a very important aspect of ruling his kingdom: should he choose the brunette or the blonde woman? How he could get away with doing that and not the paperwork he was supposed to do was beyond everyone. The man stopped in front of the dark wooden desk, panting as if he'd been hunted by an army.

"What is it?"

"Th… there's been a… attack…" The man was still panting very hard and as he tried to talk, Cross raised an eyebrow.

"Attack? What do you mean?" The king asked, his patience wearing thin. The man noticed this and took a deep breath.

"A small battle force has stormed the Walker manor! Killing everyone they see", the man said quickly. Cross' eyes widened and for the first time in ages he felt actual fear. He stood up and ran out of the room while yelling at the man to follow him.

Cross ran towards the training ground for the soldiers; searching for his General. He found him butchering some scarecrows with his double edge, saw like weapon.

"Sokaro! Be ready for duty in five minutes!" Cross shouted at him, and the man, Sokaro, stopped immediately with what he was doing and brought out a whistle from his pocket. He whistled twice and about a hundred soldiers came rushing and stood themselves in line.

"Seems we're going to make battle, make yourselves ready!" As one the small army bellowed 'yes' and ran to the armor and weapon storage. And a few minutes later they were done and were standing in line again. Cross walked towards Sokaro and stopped next to him.

"My brother in Aed Kor is being attacked; I want my soldiers to get there as fast as possible", Cross told Sokaro, the dark man smiled wickedly and put an iron mask on his face.

"I'll dispatch fifty of these soldiers on our fastest horses, your majesty", the General said, now with a more hollow voice. Cross nodded and walked away to get his own battle gear on.

When he got back he was met by one of Sokaro's strategist who was apologizing excessively on the General's behalf.

"I'm sorry, your majesty! I told him to wait for you but he said that he couldn't and led the fifty soldiers on horses out", the man said and bit his lips, "I told him that you haven't ordered _him_ to lead those men but he didn't care!" Cross told a servant to fetch his horse before he turned to the strategist and said:

"This is one time when I'm glad that Sokaro took the matters into his own hands", Cross said. _I hope we're not too late…_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"Allen, hide in the closet!" Mana ordered, and just as Allen was about to open the closet doors the door to Mana's bedroom flew open and a soldier stepped in. The soldier's armor was red from blood as was his sword. Allen could see one of his father's soldiers lying lifelessly on the floor outside the room.<p>

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the master of this house, Prince Mana Walker", the soldier said in a grimly voice. He then saw Allen standing before the closet doors and smiled wickedly. "And the young Prince as well…" Allen's eyes widened in fear and he inched away to Mana.

"Why are you here?" Mana asked the soldier who just laughed.

"Wouldn't you like to know hmm…?" The soldier answered and stepped closer to Mana and Allen. He raised his sword and said: "But why should I tell you when you're about to die anyway?" The soldier swung the sword down, aiming for Allen, but Mana anticipated it and pushed Allen away and took the hit himself.

"MANAAAAAAA!" Allen shouted, despair and sorrow in his voice. Mana fell and hit the floor with a thud and Allen fell on his knees next to him. The soldier smirked and brought out a small knife from a sheath on his ankle. He turned Mana's body around and made a small pentacle on his forehead. Allen saw this and jumped on the soldier from behind, but the soldier was much more experienced in fighting and was much stronger so he easily got loose from Allen's grip and tossed the twelve-year-old away. Allen hit his head on a small table next to the closet door and for a moment all he could see was stars.

The soldier snorted and finished the upside-down pentagram; then he stood up and walked the few steps to Allen. He took a handful of Allen's brown hair and lifted the small boy up. Allen screamed in fright and pain and struggled to get loose, the man didn't care but he let go of the boy anyway. Allen hit the floor hard and the soldier squatted to be level eyed with him.

"That the Earl saw this boy as a threat…" The soldier brushed some hair from Allen's face and forehead. "But, an order is an order…" He took a better hold of his knife and with his other hand he held Allen's head steady. Then he made the first cut and Allen screamed.

Just when the soldier was finished he was attacked by a soldier in blue, it was the one that Allen had seen lying on the floor a few minutes ago. The suddenness of the attack caused the attacked soldier to slip with the knife and slashed Allen's eye and cheek. The boy screamed and held both of his hands over the hurt area.

The pain was too much, and for a moment Allen thought that he was going to die. Then he heard a voice, he opened his right eye and saw his savior lying on his back, a knife was stuck in his chest.

"…highness… h-hide…" The man said with his last breath, Allen sat there for a minute, and then he heard the distinct noise from swords and he hurriedly stood up and with the little strength he had left in his legs he walked the few steps to the closet, opened the door and went in. He sat down among Mana's clothes and hid his face in his knees. Tears ran down his face and mixed with the blood from the slash over his left side.

"F-father…" Allen sobbed and hugged his knees closer to his body.

* * *

><p>"It took some time but we've gotten rid of the soldiers in the town. The mansion is sealed off but I've ordered our soldiers to build a ram and bring down the gate", General Sokaro said as Cross approached him.<p>

"Good, when it's down, try to capture one or two enemies… but no mercy to the others", Cross ordered and observed the large mansion. He could see fire through the broken windows, with slight worry he searched for the window to his brother's room – he found it after a few seconds and was relieved to see that there was no fire there, but it was dark; no movement at all in there.

Around fifteen minutes later Sokaro came up to the red haired king and told him that his soldiers have successfully infiltrated the mansion and was in the process of securing it. Cross didn't waste any time and went directly in through the gates.

"Five men with me!" Cross bellowed and immediately the five soldiers closest to him formed a formation with two walking slightly ahead of Cross and three behind. They ran swiftly through the manor; avoiding as many enemy soldiers as possible – the rest was handled by Cross' other soldiers. The small group went up some stairs to the second floor and after running down the dark corridor towards Allen's bedroom three enemy soldiers emerged from a smoke filled room. Cross unsheathed his sword and engaged in battle with one while his guards took the other two.

The battle was over within seconds – since the enemy soldiers had been a bit disoriented by inhaling too much smoke and were tired while Cross and his soldiers were in top shape. Cross sheathed his sword after wiping of the blood with the enemy's tunic. Without further ado he motioned to the men to follow him and he continued down the corridor.

They arrived where Allen's room was and to Cross' horror the door was wide open and flames were licking the doorframes. There was no way anyone could come in, less out. If the boy had been in there… _No! Mana must have taken the brat with him. Or Allen was outside the room before this. Then… where?_ Then it came to him – like lightning – Mana's room. He turned on his heels and ran at full speed in the other direction. The five men, having been trained by Sokaro, didn't waste any time in following. And Cross was once again thankful for having a general like Sokaro, even though having Tiedoll's General Cloud Nyne wouldn't be so bad either.

Sokaro was efficient when training the soldiers. He made sure to improve their stamina – with and without armor – he also trained their reflexes and memory, not to mention handling weapons – and not just what they were supposed to specialize in but in other fields as well. Sokaro was a bit of a genius when it came to battle, but not as much in the strategy department. That was why Cross had given the General five highly skilled strategists that would come up with battle strategies and explain them to the General – because if Sokaro didn't exactly know what to do, he would do it his way which usually consisted of plunging into the enemy army and start a massacre; his soldier's following suit without any better options.

Though sometimes, when given an order from the king or his strategists, he'd change them to suit him better. Like earlier: when riding off with fifty soldiers on his own accord. Usually Cross felt he wanted to kill the powerful and much needed General, but sometimes he felt immensely grateful, like now.

The group arrived at Mana's room and went in immediately. The room was quiet and dark. Two soldiers lied on the floor, one with a knife in his chest and the other with his throat cut up. The enemy soldier lied next to a brown haired man Cross recognized immediately. He ran to the still form and when wiping of some of the blood on Mana's forehead, with the curtain that had fallen to the floor, he saw the pentagram. Cross clenched his jaw as rage welled up inside him. Three soldiers guarded outside the room and the other two where inspecting the room.

"This man", one of them said and pointed to the soldier with the knife in the chest, "Was lethally wounded before he was stabbed, he must have used his last strength to kill the enemy after the Prince was killed."

"What of Prince Allen?" Cross asked, still holding his brother. The soldier looked around the room trying to find signs of the twelve-year-old, but shrugged as he didn't find any. Cross averted his gaze back to his brother; praying for his nephew to be alive. He then looked at the soldier that had sacrificed his life for the Prince and noticed that the soldier's head was turned somewhat to the left. Cross gently put down Mana's head on the bloody floor and stood up. He walked the few steps and took a closer look at the soldier; the man looked relieved – why Cross didn't know, was he glad to die? Or was it because he killed Mana's murderer? But Cross felt that that wasn't really it. Then Cross noticed a small footprint that could only belong to a child, the footprint was made from blood and the blood from the bodies had almost covered it. The footprint led to the closet and Cross quickly pulled the doors open and relief flooded over him like a wave. Inside sat a frightened young Prince Allen hugging his knees; he'd raised his head when the door had been opened, and his blood smeared face, his shocking white hair and his empty, stormy gray eyes had Cross shocked and he felt like taking a step back from the ghostly apparition of his nephew.

"Mana?" The boy asked, his voice raspy and weak, his eyes swollen from the crying.

"It's your uncle… Mana's gone", Cross answered gently as he crouched in front of Allen. Realization dawned on Allen and tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mana… father's not coming back, right?" Tears ran down his cheeks and he did nothing to stop them. Cross bit his lower lip and he then took the slightly trembling boy in his arms and stood up. He felt a bit annoyed that the tears and snot would get on his black, long and very fabulous coat - but knowing that Allen was safe had him endure it.

And Cross really didn't want his stupid, non-royal cousin to get the throne after him. When Mana had adopted Allen it was like getting an heir on a silver platter – he got an heir without doing any work at all. And work was the word he hated the most.

* * *

><p>At Tiedoll's palace in Li Sar.<p>

"I DON'T WANT TO VISIT THAT STUPID BEANSPROUT!" Kanda yelled at his father who just sighed.

"Yuu-kun, we are going, and there's nothing that…"

"Can't I stay here and study or train or what the fu…"

"Mind your language young man! I do not wish to hear such crude language coming from my sons", Tiedoll reprimanded with an authority Kanda seldom heard. Even though Kanda usually didn't do as he was told and went out on 'adventures' with Lavi instead of studying or other things, his father Tiedoll would just sigh over it instead of reprimanding him. Kanda had once heard Lavi's grandfather telling Tiedoll that he was too soft on his sons who replied that he wanted them to have freedom in their life.

Though the few times Tiedoll did raise his voice or using that annoying authority voice, which he couldn't disobey, was when Kanda used 'bad language' as Tiedoll put it – or when he was being rude to others. One time he was rude to that beansprout, Princess Alene, and… Kanda shuddered at the thought. Tiedoll had gone all out and actually spanked him. Kanda never got over the humiliation and he never did anything worse to the beansprout than just calling her that: beansprout.

"Pack your things son, we leave tonight", Tiedoll said and was about to leave Kanda's bedroom when a servant came.

"Your Majesty! I've got an urgent letter from Aederia, His Majesty King Cross sent it", the servant said and handed the letter to the king. Tiedoll opened it while mumbling something inaudible. The fifteen-year-old went back to fume on his black couch. He crossed his arms and readied himself to fight back against his father about traveling to Aederia. He made sure to not look at his father but when the old man gasped Kanda couldn't help himself but to look at him. The king looked aghast and completely at a loss of words. Kanda couldn't help himself but to ask:

"What?" His tone brisk, Tiedoll closed his eyes and said solemnly:

"You don't need to pack, Yuu-kun. We won't travel anywhere anytime soon." Then he left the room. Kanda just sat there. _What the fuck just happened?_ He asked himself. Then he ran out of the room – after his father. It didn't take long to catch up to him.

"Old man, what is it? What did the letter say? Why the sudden change?" Kanda didn't want to go but when his father suddenly goes from: pack your things, to: we're not going - he was really curious about what King Cross had written to have his father change his mind like that. Tiedoll stopped and Kanda almost ran into him.

"Let me read that letter!" Kanda demanded and reached for the letter but Tiedoll stopped him.

"Yuu-kun, this is not something you should bother yourself with…"

"I'm fucking _fifteen_! I think I can handle whatever is written on that letter! And I want to know what the hell's happening!" Kanda said angrily and to his surprise Tiedoll didn't chastise him about swearing but instead wordlessly gave him the letter.

"Thanks", Kanda got what he wanted so he thought he could do the decency and be polite. He smoothened out the letter and started to read.

_To His Majesty King Froi Tiedoll of Ligoun._

_I'm sorry to say but I would advise against visiting us at this time. The reason is civil war. Not the civil war I'm sure you're thinking of right now, no it's more like some fucker-who-wants-to-kill-me-and-family-so-he-can-take-over-and-be-king kind of war._

_Have you ever heard of a man who calls himself The Millennium Earl? I think I told you about him once. A fat man that I exiled twenty years ago, ring any bells? Yeah, him. It seems he wants to have another go and this time he's trying with war. And that I will give him._

_He attacked Mana in Aed Kor. He himself wasn't there; he'd only sent some of his soldiers. But that was enough. Mana is dead. They were close to kill Alene as well had not one of Mana's guards stopped the bastard. What made me realize that it was the Earl is because the soldier cut his mark on Mana's forehead; a pentagram. The soldier cut the mark on Alene's forehead too and was planning to kill her after. She's very traumatized right now (she witnessed the murder of Mana and not to mention all that shit that happened after so it's not surprising)._

_Because of the murder of my brother and the attempted murder of my one heir – this war has become personal. I will send letters on how it goes. And do not, I repeat: DO NOT try to help me with this! I do not need it and you should not go into war – You're a good man, and I don't think you can handle the atrocities of war. But mostly I don't want you here because you would just be in my way. I'm going to go all out and slaughter the Earl's troops and not leave anyone left standing._

_I don't know how long this will take, but I'll try to end this as quickly as possible. I have one favor to ask: close your borders to Aederia. Don't let anyone in or out and make sure to stand ready if the Earl sets his eyes on Ligoun too. And I know you, so don't go around worrying or some shit like that, you remember the Lee's right? That Komui and Lenalee's parents have agreed to supply me with some of their weaponry and forces, the people of Zenwia __is__ known for their ingenuity and selflessness. I will quell this uprising so just sit back and watch._

_King Marian Cross of Aederia._

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoyed it ^^<em>

_And I will get around to "For Eternity", it's just so freaking long..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Finally we're at chapter 4. This is a bit of a interlude before the main story kicks off. So now I get to have fun with chapter 5 ^_^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4.<strong>

Some months later.

Allen didn't know what was worse. Having sword lessons with his teacher Howard Link or taught how to rule a country by his uncle Marian Cross. Either way he was in for a rough time. Nineteen year old Link was his private teacher in various subjects: math, geography, history and literature being some – Allen couldn't believe he would have a teacher so young, but he didn't question it. Even though Link was so young he was already skilled with many different weapons. This was why Cross appointed him to also teach Allen how to swing a sword, to shoot an arrow with a bow, throw knives, and throw javelins or fight with spears and axes or clubs or just about anything that could be used as a weapon.

"This is a time of war, you must be prepared", Link said this to him every time Allen complained about it being too hard or asking Link to go easier on him. Allen stood up but left the sword on the ground, Link raised an eyebrow – clearly expecting his student to start arguing against continuing training.

"Can't we stop for today, Link? I'm tired and hungry and the sword's too heavy and I'm hungry and I'm warm and want to get out of this stinking chainmail and go inside and eat because I'm hungry", Allen said in one breath, Link sighed and rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"We've only trained for an hour, and you ate lunch two hours ago, it's soon winter and not as hot as you make it sound like and do you want me to tell the king that you rather want to spend time being taught by him?" The last comment hit a nerve in the soon to be thirteen-year-old boy Link noted smugly.

"At least do me the decency to cut off my hair with your sword or knife or whatever is best", Allen muttered and took up the neglected sword. His long, white hair, which was up in a ponytail for the occasion, flung in front of his face as he bent down. Annoyed he flung it over his shoulder and stood up straight. Link shook his head.

"Your Highness, you know that the king has forbidden your hair to be cut. I think there's actually a law that states that it's forbidden to cut…"

"Screw that stupid law, uncle can go screw himself, how the hell can one fight with this long hair? Seriously, my hair goes past my shoulder blades. Can't I at the very least have it shoulder length?" Link closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"That, you'll have to ask your uncle about, Highness", he said then he went into a battle stance, "shall we continue?"

* * *

><p>"Please uncle! It would be much easier to train or fight if I have short hair. I can't do anything with this!" Allen pleaded to his uncle.<p>

"Allen, look at me", and Allen did, "my hair is just as long as yours, if not longer, and I do not have any trouble at all when training or fighting", Cross said and ran his left hand through his long, red hair. "And the women love it!" He added and laughed. Allen hung his head, he felt frustrated and angry. Why is it so important to have long hair? Then he heard his uncle clear his throat before he talked again.

"When was the last time you cut your hair short? Two years ago?" The king asked.

"Something like that", Allen answered recalling the last time he had short hair; he remembered the nice feeling of the wind blowing on his exposed neck during the summer and how it didn't get in his face when he played with Lenalee and the others. He came out of his stupor when Cross started talking again.

"Alright, I make you a deal. I have your hair cut today but then tomorrow you have to go with General Sokaro on his rounds, and you have to let your hair grow long again. No cutting it."

"Why is it so important for me to have long hair?" Allen asked.

"The same reason to why I had you dress like a girl every summer", Cross said and put his feet on his desk, when he sat comfortable he lit a cigarette.

"Yeah, about that, why is that?"

"For some reasons I cannot tell you about", Cross answered and Allen huffed in annoyance.

"Why do I have to go with the General?" Allen asked after a moment of silence.

"Link is good with weapons but he doesn't have experience in fighting battles like Sokaro. So from tomorrow onwards Sokaro will be your teacher as well."

"Alright…" Allen said hesitantly – he had a bad feeling about the next day.

* * *

><p>Screw who was the worst to be taught by; Sokaro was <em>the<em> worst. Allen could never have imagined that Sokaro would take him, a small guard of three soldiers and Link out on a 'quest' to find enemy soldiers. Allen was a prince, he was the one heir to the throne of Aederia, and here he was out in the _open_ trying to find _enemy soldiers_ who want to _kill_ him! Sokaro could at least have brought more soldiers – Allen was in no way ready for real battle, he'd just started learning how to use a sword for crying out loud!

But Sokaro apparently thought that more soldiers weren't needed, that the six of them could handle anything. And Allen certainly hoped that they could. He wouldn't have minded to accompany Sokaro when he _could at the very least defend himself_! But as Sokaro said when he voiced his opinion:

"Highness, you don't need to worry. And if we want an enemy troop to attack us then it would be best if it looks like you, as the prince, don't have a too powerful guard…" then he laughed like the mad man he was before putting his iron mask on. Allen couldn't believe that his uncle Cross actually appointed this man to be his General – even less that he on purpose threw his nephew in danger to teach him how to battle before Allen could even defend himself.

Allen shook his head as the party of six continued riding south from the capital Aed Sorh. _But_, Allen thought amusedly, _uncle kept his promise about cutting my hair_. He had his doubts when Cross proposed the deal but when he took up a pair of scissors, intent on cutting it himself, Allen believed him straight away.

And the feeling of fresh air blowing on his neck was worth it. Though, he _still_ couldn't fathom _why_ Cross found it funny for him to have long hair like a girl. Or why he couldn't keep it short. He couldn't come up with anything that could explain it. Then he remembered that when he grows up and come to age at the age of seventeen he could do whatever he wanted – including cutting his hair.

He knew that he was focusing too much on his hair and that made him sound like a spoiled brat or something, but he wanted to decide something on his own. Cross didn't give him any freedom like Mana did. Allen's eyes burned when he thought about him. Cross wouldn't let him outside the castle whenever he wanted, and Allen was to never be alone so Link had to follow him everywhere. Cross decided every aspect of Allen's life; it was like he wasn't allowed to think for himself. And Cross _never_ put him in any danger… well at least before today.

Allen observed the other people in the group. Link rode next to him on his brown horse which Allen couldn't remember the name of. The three soldiers rode around him, creating a barrier – Allen couldn't help himself but to think that they were doing a big show that they were protecting someone important. And Sokaro rode in front of them all; his frightening weapon on his back and his big, black horse seemed to have no problems carrying both its own armor and Sokaro who was wearing his armor and his weapon.

They were on an open field with many hills which, Allen realized, could hide a lot of enemies, who might have just been waiting for them to pass by. His eyes darted around the suspicious area, looking for anything abnormal. His trustworthy, beige/dark yellow horse, Timcanpy sensed his uneasiness and became nervous as well. The horse was only two and a half years old and was not used to the scrambling of weapons and armor. Allen noticed the nervousness and patted Tim, as he called the horse, on his head; Tim seemed to calm down a bit after that.

Then he heard the thundering of hooves and he saw the soldiers and Sokaro bringing out their weapon. Link did the same and told Allen to stay close to him. Allen nodded as he tried to see where the sound came from. He found the source from his right side, which Link rode on. There were around fifteen men with armor and drawn weapons riding towards them. Sokaro and his three soldiers quickly rode to shield Allen and Link and the General said, with the hollow voice he got from wearing that iron mask:

"Finally something to play with…" Allen swore that the General was smirking in mad delight under that mask. But he couldn't keep being immobile and drew his own sword – not that he thought he could use it against men whom had trained for years.

Sokaro rode towards the attacking troop holding his weapon firmly in his right hand. Two soldiers followed him with drawn swords while the third stayed with Allen and Link with his bow ready.

After a few seconds Sokaro and his two men and the enemy troop clashed. Sokaro swung his weapon fiercely effectively killing the men and frightening the rest. Allen observed the fight and counted that Sokaro had killed eight of them himself.

It didn't take long before the few survivors dispersed and fled the crazy general's nonstop slaughtering. Allen never doubted Sokaro's fighting skills ever again. He was a force to be wary about.

* * *

><p>Allen's birthday passed without much notice. Allen didn't really want to celebrate it and Cross didn't care. Spring went by quickly as well, Link kept teaching Allen everything he could, Cross drilled into him how to rule a country and Sokaro... was as crazy as usual.<p>

The Earl attacked often and viciously; from the west: through the mountain passes on the Zenwia border, from the south: doing siege on the desert city of Aed Balh – though he gave up on that quickly when the unbearable heat and the soldier's water reserves were drained. Cross didn't really understand the Earl's intentions. Attacking from the west was given; since that wasn't too far from the Earl's base, which was in the vast forest to the north, the whole area was now called Akumaron, and it had for a long time been the base for bandits and the like. What Cross didn't get was why Earl actually sent an army around the land of Zenwia on the ocean to then attack the city in the south. It didn't make any sense.

Cross had gotten letters from Tiedoll saying that there have been a few skirmishes on Ligoun's northwestern border, in the mountain passes behind the city Li Mep, but Tiedoll had managed to drive them off – probably thanks to his lovely general Cloud Nyne, Cross presumed.

That summer, one year after the death of Mana, King Komui Lee and princess Lenalee came to visit in Aed Sorh. Cross had been anxiously waiting for them to come, going as far as to meeting them himself at the port. The first thing Lenalee did when coming to the castle was to hug Allen long and hard, Allen didn't mind at all, he'd missed her terribly during the year that's went by. Komui on the other hand immediately went to show Cross his newest invention on the courtyard, Cross motioned for Allen to join them when Lenalee finally let go of him.

"I call this baby a 'rifle'; it shoots fast moving projectiles which could, if not too far away, pierce through armor", Komui explained and motioned for one of his soldiers to shoot an armored doll about ten meters from him. The soldier aimed and then pulled the trigger, the loud bang that was suddenly heard shocked Cross and Allen. When the dust had settled a bit they saw that the doll had been knocked back, the armor had a hole around the chest area.

"I like it, how soon can you send these on a regular basis?" Cross asked, a smug smile slowly forming on his face.

"I've already brought a batch of the rifles and I can send more as soon as I get home", Komui answered, obviously excited that Cross liked his invention. Allen walked up to the soldier and politely asked if he could hold it, the soldier nodded and gave the rifle to him, while telling him to not pull the trigger. Allen inspected the weapon and then he turned to Komui and asked:

"Is it okay if I try it out?" Cross raised an eyebrow but shrugged and Komui nodded in approval.

"Could you show me?" Allen asked the soldier.

"Of course, your Highness. First you hold it like this, make sure that you steady it with your shoulder or the kick-back will hurt you. Then take aim, you should have the top of the pipe a bit higher than what you're aiming for or you will miss."

"Alright", Allen carefully took aim and then slowly pulled the trigger. The kick-back took him off guard and he fell to the ground, and he missed the target.

"Woah, didn't realize it would be so hard..."

"With some training I think that your Highness will be a great shooter!" The soldier said as Allen stood up.

"Perhaps so..." Allen answered and gave the rifle back to the soldier. Cross got a thoughtful look and then he turned back to Komui.

"Can you make one exclusively for me? A smaller one if possible?" Komui thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

><p>And that he did. The second shipment from Zenwia came late fall, and there was a special package for King Cross. In it was a small white and silver gun with small crosses as ornaments, Cross immediately tried it out and what distinguished it from ordinary rifles was that it could shoot several bullets without reloading. Cross instantly loved it and named it Judgement.<p>

Allen had also taken a liking for the rifles and he proved to be a fast learner: hitting the target on his seventh try. Cross had a small band of soldiers specialize in rifles, and ordered the other soldiers to learn the basics as well.

One could see the difference in the battles immediately. Earl's soldier's were completely surprised by this new weapon and could do little to overcome it – making the Earl's next focus to be acquiring such weapons as well.

Allen's fourteenth birthday – and perhaps also a party to celebrate the many victories in the past years battles – went by in a huge and extravagant party where all of the nobles in Aederia were invited. Tiedoll had also sent a present which was a painting of Kanda, who by that time was seventeen, Allen had no idea why Tiedoll sent him a painting of that guy, though he did notice the snickers from Cross when the king saw it.

When the snow had melted and leaves appeared on the trees again, the Earl began to attack more regularly and fiercer. This time his troops also had some of Komui's rifles – probably from hi-jacking some of the shipments - and as such no sides had any real advantages over one another.

Another year went by like this, and another. But then in the spring after Allen's sixteenth birthday the attacks suddenly stopped. It was as if the Earl and his troops had just disappeared. Cross knew that something was going on, the man calling himself the Millenium Earl wouldn't accept defeat that easily. But on the other hand he welcomed this sudden cease, since it was finally the year he'd been waiting for.

Oh, he will have so much fun.

It was just in the beginning of the summer, the heat had been really kicking in and people usually just sit around basking in the sun, not caring to do work – especially Cross, though today he could not, he had so much to plan...

The door to his office opened and Allen came in, his hair was long again and braided – courtesy of Link, who didn't follow Allen into the office but waited outside.

"You called for me, Uncle?" Allen asked and unceremoniously sat down on a chair in front of the desk. Cross glanced at him and lit a cigarette, he took one drag before throwing his nephew a letter.

"Came from Tiedoll this morning", he said casually, Allen frowned and opened it.

"It's a party invitation to Li Sar..." Allen said, not getting the point.

"Exactly, Tiedoll doesn't expect us to come because of the war but since there haven't been any battles for the last few months I thought that we could visit them..."

"Then why sending us an invitation?"

"Froi's polite like that", Cross said, "now go to your room and pack, we're leaving tomorrow!"

"Huh? Wait... what about the Earl, what if he...?" Cross interrupted Allen's protests by raising a hand.

"No _fucking_ buts, brat! We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"I get seasick!" Allen attempted to change his Uncle's mind by reminding him of all those times when they traveled to Li Sar when Allen wouldn't stop throwing up. Cross shuddered at the memory but he held his ground.

"Link will look after you, you'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Allen hates being on a ship, with all the squeaking and the waves crashing to the sides, the crews endless swearing, his Uncle ceaselessly drinking all the wine he's offered, the rocking back and forth. Allen never left his room – and he always had a bucket in his lap. Three more days of throwing up and then he'll be safe on land again.<p>

Just three more days.

* * *

><p><em>Allen and Kanda will be in for such a funny suprise in the next chapter. I'll try to write it as quickly as possible (so you don't need to wait several months for an update again -.-)<em>

6


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry for the long wait. I got stuck with... a game... and now a tv-series. But I found out that it isn't too hard to write while watching that series. I'm a really good multi-tasker._

_And my sense of smell is awsome... just had to say it._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I am _not_ wearing that!" Allen almost screamed in protest when Cross showed him the dress.

"Yes you are; and these shoes..." Cross held up a pair of high heeled shoes. Allen's eyes widened in horror.

"You can't expect me to... walk in those..." He said horrified, Cross smiled evilly.

"Yes, I do. You don't see me having any trouble..." Cross showed Allen his own shoes – the much more _manly_ high heeled shoes. "Besides, everyone here believes that you're a woman so you need to look the part."

"Even _if_ I wear that they would realize I'm a man!" Cross scrutinized his nephew and then he said:

"A flat-chested woman – that's how they would see you."

"I will fall!"

"Link will escort you."

"I can't show myself in this! Not to the people here and _especially_ not to our own people!" Cross sighed, he took a deep breath and released it and his eyes suddenly bored themselves into Allen's, who felt fear creeping up his spine...

* * *

><p>"Run to the castle ahead of us, tell the King that the Aederian party has arrived", Cross told a Ligounian city guard and gave him an official looking letter.<p>

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The guard saluted and then got up on his horse and rode further into the large city of Li Sar.

Cross smirked as he looked back at the large ship they'd arrived in. He'd had the sailors make a "cage" of sorts by white sheets, there were no openings and with this _no one_ will notice Allen's lack of womanly parts. Allen was going to walk to the carriage with this around, it was wide enough so that Allen could see at least one meter ahead and would be able to see any rocks or cracks in the pavement that would've otherwise had him fall. The prince opposed this, of course, but Cross was relentless.

Allen saw at least one good thing about the whole thing – he didn't have to wear make-up.

The procession was slow, the guards holding up the "cage" walked slowly so that Allen wouldn't feel stressed, when they came to the bridge connecting the ship with the port they had to go closer together – almost smothering Allen who walked in the middle. It took a minute or two before they were completely off the ship and now it was the short – or long in Allen's point of view, walking in high heels _was not_ fun – walk to the carriage. Allen tripped on his feet once and the whole procession had to stop so that he could stabilize himself again; at least he didn't fall, that would've looked bad in front of the Ligounians watching the Aederian royalty.

When they finally were right in front of the open door to the carriage, Link, who'd walked right next to the procession, lifted the front sheet so that Allen could get into the carriage. The people who'd watched the whole thing didn't even catch a glimpse of what they believed to be the princess of Aederia.

* * *

><p>"Your Majesty, I've been sent here to give you this letter!" The city guard said and handed the letter to Tiedoll. He looked the letter over and then he opened it. And what he read had him almost choke on his own breath and he immediately had one of the servants fetch his sons to meet him in the courtyard.<p>

The four princes of Ligoun stood in a line in front of their father, King Froi Tiedoll.

"Alright, sons. I know that this came so sudden but I just got a letter from King Cross..."

"I suddenly got a major Deja-Vu feeling over here, what about you?" Daisya said and looked at his brothers. Marie Noise, the oldest of the four, smiled a little at Daisya's comment. Chaoji stayed quiet but Kanda said:

"Aren't they in the middle of a war?" Tiedoll read the letter again – as if it had all the answers.

"Yes they are, I'm just as confused as you right now", Tiedoll shook his head, "well, I'll ask Cross when they arrive..." the sound of trumpets cut him off and all five men looked towards the gates, Tiedoll almost dropped the letter he was holding.

It was a parade – at least it was close to be one. Fifty soldiers or so walked in box like formation around a red and gold carriage, dragged by four overly ornamented black horses. Marching in front of the carriage were six soldiers blowing into trumpets. When they entered the courtyard the soldiers in front dispersed to stand in line behind the carriage. The trumpet soldiers put the instrument away and from the roof of the carriage they took down multiple white sheets and the men held it up by the wooden bars at the top. They stood in front of the door to the carriage and Link opened the door.

Kanda saw that Link was helping someone out of the carriage but he couldn't see who, then he saw the king coming from the other side, having exited through the other door. Cross stood in front of the "box" and motioned for the soldiers to follow him. When they were in front of Tiedoll they stopped.

"It's been a long time since we last saw each other", the red-haired king greeted.

"Yes, it has been indeed. May I ask..." Cross interrupted him.

"We can talk as soon as my heir is taken care of", Allen sighed inaudibly, his Uncle took great care in not mentioning if he was a girl or boy. And the whole "parade" thing... Cross loved to make dramatic entrances.

"Yes, of course! The rooms you usually stay in are y..."

"No!" Cross cut him off – again. "We are in need of a suite as reclusive as possible, we are also eating alone. I apologize Froi – but it's for the safety of my one heir, I do hope you understand..." Cross said in a tone no one could talk back to. Tiedoll nodded and lead the Aederian royal party to an empty suite, with view of a garden; the same garden Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Lenalee had so often played in when they were younger.

Kanda and his brothers tried to catch a glimpse of the "princess" but all they could see were Allen's high heeled clad feet. They didn't say anything as they watched the procession walk pass them. It wasn't until they were alone that Daisya finally broke the silence:

"Maybe she'd embarrassed of her looks?"

* * *

><p>The room's windows all faced the beautiful garden Allen remembered so well. The red roses had grown tall and cornered the walls around one of the windows. Tiedoll and his gardeners had tended the garden well. Then the calming scene was covered by blue curtains, Allen sighed and unceremoniously dropped down on one of the armchairs in the room.<p>

It had gone quite well, going from the carriage to his room. He hadn't even tripped once! "Practice is everything" his Uncle had told him before he left the room to meet Tiedoll. Allen kicked off the 'killer-shoes' so they flew across the room. Sighing, Link picked them up and put them by the door.

"I'm not allowed to go out, am I?" Allen asked.

"No, Your Highness, you are not", Link answered.

"I'm not allowed to speak to anyone who isn't Aederian, either?"

"No."

"I cannot sit by the window looking out?"

"No, the curtains must be in place at all times.

"Can I wear my normal clothes?"

"No."

"Can I kill my Uncle?"

"... That's more a matter whether you're _allowed_ than if you actually _can_."

"I could poison one of the wine bottles he brought... can you go fetch a poison?"

"No."

"...a laxative solution then?"

"No."

"Why?"

"My loyalty... as well as my sense of self preservation."

"I hate this", Allen finally said, looking up at the roof. Before they left Aederia Allen had gotten the feeling that this trip wouldn't exactly be a thrilling experience, and now that they were finally here in Ligoun... that feeling was even worse.

"Something..." Allen began quietly, Link glanced at him.

"What is it, Your Highness?"

"Something will happen... probably at the feast..."

"And what would that something be?" Link asked, Allen got a thoughtful expression but it soon turned into a frustrated one.

"I dunno! But I'm sure that my Uncle has something to do with whatever it is!" Link kept quiet at that. Then Allen turned towards him. "When is the party, anyway? Hope we missed it."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, it's tomorrow night."

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

* * *

><p>"What is your purpose for coming here, Cross?" Tiedoll asked seriously. The two were alone in Tiedoll's office, the old king stood by the only window looking out over the city. Cross didn't say anything, but Tiedoll could <em>feel<em> the smirk working its way across the other man's face. Sighing, he turned towards him. "I'm really at a loss here, is it about Alene? You're worried about her safety, or?"

"This place hasn't changed at all..." Cross suddenly said, and joined Tiedoll by the window. The older man looked at the other, not knowing what he was getting at. "You still have it?" Tiedoll frowned.

"What exactly am I supposed to have?" He asked carefully.

"How old is that son of yours, the youngest, Kanda was it?"

"Yuu will be nineteen tomorrow, hence the party."

"Three years difference huh..."

"Cross, what are you...?"

"You see, we have deal... a deal we made years ago... and I'm going to have to make you fulfill your part of the agreement soon."

"Deal? What deal...?" Slowly it dawned on him, his eyes widened in understanding and shock. "Oh..." Without further ado Tiedoll went to his desk and searched the cluttered desk. Cross smirked from his position by the window. After a few minutes, Tiedoll found what he was searching for. The parchment had yellowed with age and he carefully rolled it open and read it slowly.

"This..." Tiedoll looked up at Cross incredulously, the red-headed king nodded. "You're basically saying that _this_", Tiedoll held up the parchment, "is still valid?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Announce it tomorrow night, you'll know when", Cross simply said and left the room; leaving Tiedoll alone to ponder on the sudden news.

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

Kanda knew it when he saw the first colorful garland and flowers in the hall – leading the banquet hall in the west wing. He also knew that he was going to hate it – especially after having a little chat with the old man which basically forces him to attend to this 'birthday party' – in his honor. Kanda had seriously considered fleeing but Lenalee had put a stop to that clean hit to his head with the nearest book she could reach. And he couldn't do anything back to her because of her brother, now King Komui, was standing not too far away, watching his every move for indication of inappropriate behavior towards his younger sister.

Lavi had of course come to join the celebration of his 'best friend in the whole wide world'. He'd arrived just an hour or so after the Aederian party and he had immediately opted to have the three of them go see 'Princess Alene'. But just as they were about to enter the southern wing they were stopped by King Cross' soldiers and were forced to leave without delay. But Lavi, being his normal stubborn self, wouldn't let it go and forced the other two to sneak into the garden to get to the window to 'Alene's' room.

This time the King himself stopped them, he didn't even let Lenalee, who heavily hinted that at least she who _knew_ about _Allen_ should be let in. But no. Cross was adamant in his decision. Slumped, Lavi gave up. Kanda didn't care. He was curious, that much he could say, but he didn't care if he met the Beansprout or not.

He snapped back to the present. He was in the banquet hall. Surrounded by people – lords, counts and countesses, princes and princesses, kings and queens, and other prominent citizen from around the country. He was wearing a normal black suit – his father had tried to have him put on something more unique, but Kanda didn't want to stick out in the crowd, not because he was afraid of the spotlight but because he wanted to be left alone. His brother's stood next to him, Daisya with his date, a luscious blonde woman whose name Kanda couldn't for the life of him remember, the other two alone for the time being.

Music was played slowly by the musicians up on the raised platform to his right. The people were small-talking, and the ones that had just arrived walked up to Kanda first to give him their congratulations and then joined the rest. The dance wouldn't commence until everyone had arrived, and Kanda was painfully aware that more people were coming, and that everyone would then expect _him_ to have the first dance – with someone.

Marie, who was waiting for his date, told Kanda to try to pick a woman he was going to dance with, "just to be efficient", he said. Kanda had taken his advice and searched the room for a candidate; though, found none. Then suddenly he was met by Cross.

"So, this is the birthday boy", Cross began and looked him over. "I guess you'll suffice."

"What are you talking about?" Kanda snapped at him angrily, but Cross just smirked and turned towards the large double doors up the stairs. They were opened and at the top of the stairs stood Howard Link and... Kanda did not understand who the other was. Everyone went silent when they noticed to newcomers, and soon the whispers began. The pair slowly went down the stairs, Link had his arm held out to the other who's left, clothed hand were clutching it tightly, the naked, right hand was using the handrail to keep the balance. The dress was black and reached the ankles, it was slit above the right leg, showing it off. The whole left arm was covered from the shoulder to the hand, but the right was completely naked. On the feet was a pair of black, high-heeled shoes, which looked to be very hard to walk in, as well as painful. The long, silver hair was up in a simple high ponytail, with a large red rose pinned on it. Long bangs framed the young face which had a large scar over the left eye, ending in a pentagram on the left side of the forehead. Cross smirked and took a firm grip on Kanda's arm and dragged him towards the pair, who'd just reached the bottom of the stairs. When the four stood in front of each other Cross loudly called out:

"Please welcome my _nephew_, Crown Prince Allen of Aederia."

* * *

><p><em>Poor Allen. I wish I could show you the drawing my friend made for me, specifically the dress he wears. It looks awsome. If enough people asks then I'll see if she can put it up on her devianart account, and then link to it from here. About the dress... that slit, think about Angelina Jolie's dress from the last oscars.<em>

_Realized it just now lol._

_Seya next chapter ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the last chapter before the big wedding ^^  
>After that the <strong>real<strong> story begins. Hopefully you all will continue reading. The title is there for a reason...  
><em>_Lol, writing this chapter gave me a really weird feeling, I couldn't finish the chapter for **Hypnotic Revelations** because of that . I'll finish it tomorrow, it's midnight here and I'm really tired._

_Warnings: Cross-dressing... and the image of Lavi and Daisya prancing around throwing confetti everywhere, looking ridiculously happy. Tiedoll is being sentimental too._

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Life's a joke. Life toys with people. And it likes to do it. Allen felt as if he could stab himself with a sword. Or drown himself. Though, the drowning seemed to already be happening. The people around him were whispering. He stared at his so-called relative with contempt, and Cross smirked back at him.

Everything is _his_ fault! It's his fault that he's standing in the middle of a banquet hall being the _center_ of attention to _everyone_! He wished he was somewhere else. _Anywhere_! He wore a strained polite expression as he stood in front of his Uncle and... him.

Kanda. The friend he fought with the most. Well, as much he could fight someone who thought he was a girl. He was looking at Allen with a masked expression. Allen didn't want to look into his eyes, he was afraid of what he would find. Disgust would probably be the more prominent one. He sneaked a peak at the people around them. And he recognized a few. Kanda's brothers – Daisya trying not to die of held-back laughter and Marie looking the other way, Lenalee, who was looking at the scene in shock, hands covering her mouth, Lavi was standing next to her, no doubt waiting for the right moment to ask her to a dance – without interruptions from her brother. Lavi was also in shock and on the verge of laughing; and he was not trying to hide it.

Allen wished he could become invisible.

Cross looked incredibly pleased with himself. He glanced at his old friend Tiedoll who was standing not far away from the four. Their eyes met and Tiedoll understood. He slowly went up on the stage, standing in front of the hundreds of guests in the hall.

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" He asked loudly. The whispers subsided and almost all the attention turned to him. Allen got a horrible feeling. Kanda was still staring at Allen, as if he still couldn't fathom what exactly he was seeing.

"I... this... I'm happy that everyone could come... to my youngest son's birthday party that is." Tiedoll seemed a little nervous now. Kanda was still staring at Allen, and Cross was... still smirking. "Yes... well..." Tiedoll began; he was struggling to find the right words. "As you just found out, King Cross of Aederia and his niece... I mean nephew! Anyway, they've granted us a visit. This is very gracious of them considering..." Tiedoll got quiet as he thought about the civil war, he would've been quiet a longer time if it weren't for Cross' discreet cough. "Well, in any case... Let's all wish my son a happy birthday!" He said and started clapping his hands, the others followed suit, except for the four in the middle of the room. "Now to the point... yes, I do have a point", after a look at Daisya, who'd snorted loudly, "I'm very... _very_ happy to announce that my son, my dear son Prince Yuu, is going to get married..." a huge gasp echoed through the hall, but Tiedoll didn't stop, "to Prince Allen of Aederia!"

"WHAT?" Kanda and Allen all but screamed in unison. Kanda glaring at his father and Allen at Cross. Then Allen lost his balance and fell forward. In the fall he took up his hands and he successfully brought Kanda down with him.

Cross knew exactly how to bring down others, to humiliate them. Allen was humiliated in front of all these people. Later this would spread to the whole country, and then back to Aederia... now Allen didn't want to go back home.

Link helped him up when no one else, meaning Cross and Kanda, didn't. Kanda was too busy pushing Allen away. Cross stood there with a wine glass in his hand, when he got it no one could really tell, but he stood there looking pleased with himself. He wasn't grinning, but certainly there was some kind of smirk playing on his lips. Allen glared at him with contempt. Then he stopped when he noticed Kanda glaring daggers at him.

He'd been humiliated before – that's to expect when having Cross for an uncle – and he'd been prepared for this scenario – not the marriage, though, that was knew – and he knew that it would be and feel horrible. But he was _not_ going to let Kanda win. So he raised his head, with defiantly and challenging eyes he stared right back. He's sure that that would've gone on for hours hadn't Cross said those next words:

"I guess it's time for the dance, then." Lavi and Daisya couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Uncle! You can't possibly mean...?"

"Yes, I do. So, both of you, man up and go dance", Cross said and pushed his nephew closer to the frozen solid, dark haired prince. So as to not lose his balance Allen took hold of Kanda's shoulders, waking the latter out of his frozen state.

"If you'd be so kind and start playing", Tiedoll said to the musicians behind him. He had tears in his eyes, and he could not stop a happy smile from forming. He felt so happy that he could cry; when he saw his son and Alene... no _Allen_, standing in front of each other. He could swear that light shone on the two of them, red rose petals fell down around them, and their smiles, happily and lovingly looking at each other...

In real life, however, there were no special light coming down from heaven shining on the two of them, the rose petals were confetti that Cross had two certain, laughing pranksters throw around from the second floor, and the loving smiles were murderous expressions. Cross knew that he had to take extreme actions right then. He leaned towards the two, who didn't break eye contact with one another.

"If you don't do as I say, I'll make both of your lives so miserable that you'd wish you'd never been born..." Kanda didn't take heed to the warning but Allen, who knew that the threat could very well become reality, did. Grudgingly he quietly talked to Kanda.

"Let's just get this over with, You've _no idea_ what that man can do..."

"I am not going to fucking dance with _you_!" Kanda didn't manage to keep that in a quiet whisper, he was too pissed off to even _think_ about what the others might hear. Then they heard Cross whisper to them again.

"Dance until the music stops and I'll let you go back to your rooms..." Allen took Kanda's left hand to his waist, and then he took hold of the other.

"You lead, or should I?" Kanda started moving, pulling Allen towards the middle of the dance floor. The other guests retreated back to the walls to the let the two of them dance in peace. Cross smirked and casually strolled back to Tiedoll who'd just come down from the stage.

"Why did you keep this a secret from me, my old friend?" Tiedoll asked and discreetly pointed towards the other king's nephew. Cross turned to the two men on the dance floor and answered:

"This was too fun to pass up on."

* * *

><p>Everything was going too fast. The day after the disastrous party, Cross had Tiedoll announce that the wedding ceremony would take place in two weeks time. And they'd anticipated Kanda's defiance and therefore put guards to escort him everywhere. Allen didn't have any personal guards, but he had his own stalker. Link didn't let Allen out of his sight, not that Allen felt the need to try to escape anyway. If he did, Cross would hunt him down and have him go through with the ceremony at any cost. Though, he was irked by the fact that he couldn't go anywhere he please. He was allowed to walk around the palace and the garden, but he wasn't allowed outside into the city. But then again, Cross had opted for him to be confined to his chambers had not Link interfered.<p>

It had been just about four years since Allen last had been here in Ligoun. To see the many paintings adorning the white stone walls, or seeing the painted windows on the ground floor with lanterns hanging just outside to create beautiful, different colored lights shining on the walls and floors. Outside was breath taking. The rose garden was filled with roses of different colors, red roses hugged the wall to his chambers and the palace walls, soft pink and white roses adorned the ground next to the walkway leading to a small meadow with two benches sitting opposite of each other.

Allen remembered this place; this was where he, Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda used to hang out on hot summer days, having a picnic at Lenalee's request. Usually the picnic would end abruptly because of her over protective brother who thought that the two older boys were being mean or naughty. Allen smiled at the memory. Lenalee had been eight years old then, Lavi and Kanda nine and Allen himself had been seven, Komui was twelve years older than Lenalee and had just turned twenty that year. There were fewer roses back then.

"Alright, you three move aside those chairs and table. Where do you have mirror? There _has _to be a mirror here, otherwise I can't do my job!" An eccentric man yelled as he barged into Allen's room. It was a week after the party, and Allen had just returned from eating lunch with to-be-father-in-law and to-be-husband (or wife? He didn't know anymore), reading a book next to the window. Two of the women scurried over to move the chairs and table to the other side of the room. The third one hurried towards the bedroom to find a full body mirror. She found two.

The man looked over the renovated space and said to put the mirrors next to each other in an angle towards each other. Allen discreetly scrutinized the man. He had licked back brown hair and tight and colorful clothes. Allen had never seen such clothes before; he wondered if the man was a foreigner. Then the battered door was once again kicked open, but this time by Cross and a handful of other women carrying something... white.

Allen's eyes widened in fear when he realized what it was.

"Aah, the king brought it. Good, good! Always so efficient", the man turned to the many women who were crowding the room, he clapped his hand twice fast and said: "Chop, chop! We don't have all day!" The crowd got life and there were movement everywhere. Allen could see boxes after boxes with make-up and what looked to be... Allen tried looking for an escape route. Then he felt he could hit himself with the book for being so stupid as to not notice that he was sitting next to a window! He slowly unlocked the hatch and carefully opened the window. He was just about to jump out when hands grabbed him from behind.

"Now there's the little lamb! You can't go now! You need to try on the dresses I've made! And the shoes! Bring him to the stool!" The man demanded and not long after Allen found himself on the stool having white material pinned on him, make-up covering most of the scar and the shoes... at least the shoes weren't as high as the other pair, he thought that he might actually manage to walk in these. He had been worried about showing his arm, the left one with hardened, red skin, because once when at Cross' castle one of the servants had seen it and had run away in fear of it being a contagious decease. That servant was fired the same day.

But these women and that man... they didn't care at all. They just saw it as an obstacle because of some of the dresses had short-sleeved arms.

"That one won't do at all!" The man suddenly exclaimed as he observed their latest work on Allen. His hair was falling free down his back and he had a veil over his face. The dress was far too long for him, reaching well beyond his feet while standing on the stool, it hung loose on some awkward places and the gloves they had put on his hands were too big for him. The dress was incredibly heavy, having lots of ornaments and layers. Cross, who'd been sitting on a chair watching everything in silence, rose and walked over to stand beside the other man.

"I think something simpler would do..." He suggested and the tailor frowned as he looked Allen over. Allen felt like a pig for sale – a roasted pig. Then the tailor figured it out.

"Yes... Yes of course! You there!" He suddenly pointed towards the woman standing by the many dresses they'd brought, "Bring me dress P!" She nodded and quickly took out the dress he'd requested. After a few minutes and many 'ouches' Allen now wore 'dress P'. The two men looked at him and the dress. Then Cross motioned for the women by Allen to put on the veil, but this time behind his head and not in front of his face. Once done, they looked at their creation with satisfaction.

"That's the one."

"Perfect!"

* * *

><p>He wanted to run. To run and never look back. He wanted to flee this place where his was humiliated and will once again be humiliated. Just as soon as he was allowed to dress in his normal – boy's – clothes; he ran. He ran through the palace, passed all the guards, both Aederian and Ligounian. People called for him to stop or to come back, but he didn't listen. He <em>needed<em> to get out of this place.

By some uncanny luck he arrived at the stables. He stood in front of the building, catching his breath, and then he walked in. He found Timcanpy in far back. He was anxious to get out, as no one had ridden him for one week and a half now. Allen quickly and with ease put the saddle on and then began to lead the horse out.

"What are you doing?" Allen could recognize that hard voice from anywhere. Kanda stood in the middle of the entrance, blocking Allen's escape.

"Taking my horse for a ride, problem?" Allen asked.

"Alone?"

"I can take care of myself", Kanda snorted as if saying 'yeah, right'.

"So wearing dresses and acting as a girl all these years were just a hobby then?" A smirk began to form on his lips.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Allen's anger quickly bruised up. He was just about to force his way past Kanda when he heard Link's voice calling for Kanda. Cursing at himself Allen looked around for a hiding spot. There were some barrels to the side and glanced at Kanda with panicked eyes and whispered harshly:

"I'm _not_ here!" And just as Link reached the stables Allen jumped behind the barrels. Timcanpy sensed the urgency and began moving around worriedly, Kanda took hold of the reins to stop him.

"Your Highness, good thing I found you", Link said as he reached Kanda. The prince turned around and briskly asked:

"What is it?"

"I was just wondering if the Prince has seen Prince Allen anywhere. He disappeared so quickly after the... from his room", Link quickly caught himself. Kanda looked just as indifferent as usual as he answered 'no'. Link nodded but one could see his suspicions when he saw the prince holding the reins to his charge's horse. But he thanked him and left to look for Allen somewhere else. Allen emerged from behind the barrels when the coast was clear and was about to the take the reins from Kanda's hands when they were yanked from beyond his reach. He glared at Kanda who just said:

"I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>They had ridden for an hour and a half when they reached the river and the lone oak standing next to it. The horses could stroll freely and their owners sat by the large tree under the thick branches. Allen lied on his back looking up at the branches and the deep green leaves, Kanda had his back leaned on the broad tree-trunk. The weather was fine, sunny and almost cloud free. Summer birds could be heard from somewhere higher up in the tree, probably the baby birds screaming for food, the river flow continued lazily towards the south, towards the city the two had come from. The grass field stretched forever in all directions, a few hills here and there blocked the view somewhat, though. They'd been silent the whole way there. Kanda had managed to convince the soldiers to let them out of the city to Allen's surprise. Though he was glad it had worked. It had been so long since he had been alone... he glanced at Kanda who was gazing over the river; well, <em>almost<em> alone anyway.

"Why did you do it? I mean lying to Link", Allen suddenly asked, Kanda eyes found Allen's and after a few moments of silence he closed his eyes and relaxed his head against the tree.

"'Cause I felt like it", He wasn't telling the truth, but Allen knew, from years of knowing the other man, that Kanda probably wasn't sure of the answer himself. Silence fell over the two again. Allen remembered the other times he been here, by this tree. It was the second summer here that King Tiedoll had said that the kids could come here with a few guards and servants. "A little fresh air and change of scenery are always good" Allen remembered Tiedoll said to convince Cross and Mana that it was a good idea.

"Why did you act as a girl every year?" Kanda suddenly asked. The question took Allen by surprise, though he should know by now that that's what Kanda do; ask unexpected questions suddenly and with no warning.

"It wasn't by choice", Allen answered, still lying down on the grass. He took the following silence has a cue to continue.

"Apparently, in the beginning father had believed me to really be a girl, and it wasn't until later that they realized otherwise..." Allen chuckled, "Uncle said it was for fun. To trick you all... every summer."

"Probably not the only reason, when looking where we are now", Allen hummed in agreement. Kanda sat up straight, "Damn it, I should just take the horse and ride the fuck away from here. Never coming back!"

"Where would you go?" Allen calmly asked.

"Dunno. You should leave too."

"I can't", Kanda looked at him questioning, and Allen elaborated, "I have a duty towards my people, I can't just leave. You wouldn't understand since you're the youngest among your brothers and could probably do whatever you want because of that... but that's a luxury I don't have."

"So you're..." Allen sat up and turned to face Kanda.

"I'm going to go through with this _wedding_, however humiliating it is. I won't leave. If you do – fine. Do whatever you want." Kanda had to admit that the young man in front of him had got some guts. That's why he said:

"Fine, I'll stay."

* * *

><p><em>I'll try to get the next chapters a bit more fast-paced. I don't want to be stuck with a 50+ chapters fic -.-'<em>

_And thanks to all who faved/alerted and reviewed this last month. It keeps me going ^^_

_Seya next chapter!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the slightly overdue chapter, I didn't want this to end with just the ceremony so I stretched it out a bit more. I feel kinda happy about this chapter, it pretty much went as I had planned, though with slight changes._

_Oh, and during the first part (breakfast scene) windows media player decided to play some opera for me... might have had an impact in the word choices I've made..._

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>

The two weeks had gone by too quickly in Kanda's opinion. When he woke up that morning he suddenly – though 'wish' isn't exactly the word he would use... ever – but he had a sudden urge, perhaps, to leave, to forget about that 'promise' he'd made to Allen, about staying.

He stood up from his bed; he could feel a soft wind coming from the slightly open window. He got dressed and left the room. Outside were two guards stationed, who then followed him to the dining room. One of the guards ran in front of him to open the door to the room.

Inside, Kanda saw his father and his brothers sitting by the table, eating the breakfast they'd been given. Kanda was just about to go sit on one of the chairs when another door opened and Cross and Allen stepped inside the dining room.

"Ah, good morning, Cross! A lovely day, is it not?" Tiedoll greeted and motioned for the two to sit down. Cross smirked and sat down on the far end of the table. Allen sat down next to him and Marie.

"Give me a glass of your finest wine", Cross demanded from the servant closest to him, making Allen look at him in disgust.

"For breakfast? Have you no restraint?"

"Perhaps you should take one as well? Calm down your nerves", Cross said and took an apple from the bowl on the table. The Crown Prince snorted and helped himself to some juice.

"Yuu, don't just stand there, come, sit down", Tiedoll called, Kanda snapped back to the present and made his way to the table, there were only one seat left which was next to Cross' other side and in front of Allen.

"Or are ya scared of the to-be-wife, huh?" Daisya joked and laughed; Kanda scowled at him and sat down. They, Allen and Kanda, only glanced at each other for less than a second before they both got busy with their respective breakfasts.

An awkward silence hung over the room as they ate.

The ceremony would begin shortly before the sundown, so right after breakfast Allen was ushered out by some servants, Cross leisurely followed. Kanda stood up first among the people left by the table and stalked out of the room.

He was thinking. About the wedding, the war in Aederia, Alene and Allen. In retrospect he should have realized that Alene hadn't been a 'normal' girl. He remembered what Allen said, about the reason for the deception, that it was Cross' way to have fun. Kanda could understand that but...

But why is Cross so insisting on the two getting married? He's got to have a real reason, not some half-assed one about thinking it would be fun. Kanda opened a door and he was suddenly in the hall, the hall he was getting married. It was a spacious room with high roof. Light came in abundance through the large windows high up on the walls. Rows and rows of pews were neatly placed facing the three steps that lead up to the raised floor. The walls and floors were pearly white and the pews brown, standing out. What was new were the many roses that had been put out strategically around the room. Kanda could see some servants frantically make everything ready for the ceremony that will begin in just a few hours.

Suddenly the doors busted open and Kanda was roughly grabbed from behind.

"YUUU!" And a flurry of red hair came into his vision. "Can't wait to get married?"

"Damn it, Lavi!" Kanda grabbed an arm and threw Lavi over his shoulder. With a loud thud Lavi landed on his back in front of his friend.

"Ooow..." Lavi said as he slowly stood up, hands massaging his aching back. "Did you real..."

"Yes." Kanda said, effectively interrupted him. Lavi gave him a hurt look but Kanda didn't care.

"Have a best-man yet?" Lavi said after a couple of seconds, earning another harsh glare from the unhappy groom. "Guess not. Want me to volunteer?" Kanda left without a word. "Guess so."

Kanda was caught not long after leaving Lavi in the hall. He was forced to dress up, pretty much the same get-up from the ball two weeks earlier, and the changed his normal hair-style (high pony-tail) to the opposite (low pony-tail), the bangs were left untouched.

Things were getting awfully real.

* * *

><p>The many rows of pews were full, the guest were all high-standing citizens of Ligoun and a few selected one from Aederia and Zenwia. Lavi stood on the altar to the side of the a bit nervous, aederian official that had been called in to do the ceremony. There had been a bit of a problem finding one in Ligoun who was willing to wed two men, the current one from Aederia had been a little hesitant as well – but no one could stand up against Cross when he really wanted something.<p>

They'd been rehearsing this bit a few times. Though this time Allen had to actually _wear_ the clothes and shoes... Allen did not look forward to it. He was supposed to be lead to the altar by his Uncle, and then Kanda was supposed to 'take over' – the same set-up as in ordinary weddings. Allen wouldn't get away now. But then again, he's been humiliated before and it will probably happen again... and again...

Until Cross dies of course.

But that would take forever. That man was a damn cockroach.

The large doors opened and Kanda walked regally towards the altar. He gave no one a glance, especially not to his father and brothers, who were sitting in the first and second row of pews to the left. Tiedoll closes to the lane, Marie and his fiancée Miranda sat next to him. Behind them sat a snickering Daisya and Chaoji. It was soon time, the first tunes from the music organ was proof enough. Kanda closed his eyes and took a deep breath, as if it was the last breath he was ever going to take. He opened them just in time to see the large doors opening one more time and in the doorway stood Allen, clad entirely in white. Like with the ball dress this one had the right sleeve gone and the left covered both the hand and arm. The dress was long, covering all of the legs and feet, though one could see a hint of a white shoe when Allen walked. Pearls adorned the neckline of the dress, accompanied in the middle by a single blue topaz. A necklace of the same design hung around his neck. On the head was a golden crown, also adorned with one single topaz. The veil hung over Allen's face, so Kanda couldn't see his red face.

The walk was slow, Allen clutched to Cross' right arm desperately not wanting to fall and make the whole situation worse. When they finally arrived to the steps up to the altar, Cross, making a big show of it, handed Allen's left hand over to Kanda, who in turn reluctantly took it. During those few seconds of having none to lean on, Allen stumbled. But Kanda was able to keep him upright. Allen held him hard, and when he was closer he leaned towards Kanda's ear and hissed:

"Don't you _dare _let go!" Before walking up the steps Allen gave Lenalee, who'd been sitting on the front row on the right side, the bouquet he'd been carrying with his right hand.

Then they were finally in front of the holy-man.

"W... We've gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony", the man began, his voice shaking a little. Cross must have scared him good, Allen figured, he then glanced at the rock that was Kanda. He stood in front of the talking man completely rigid, devoid of any emotion. Though Allen had enough problem getting his own under control.

He wished he was dead.

"Do you have the rings?" Allen snapped back to reality and watched as Lavi wordlessly, but with a faint smile of mirth, gave the rings to Kanda. The rings were simple, gold and silver bands wrapping around each other. "Do you, Yuu Kanda, Prince of Ligoun take this w... _man_ to be your lawfully wedded... husband", he almost whispered that last word.

"Yes", was Kanda short answer, he didn't hesitate or mumble, he probably wanted all of this over with Allen thought.

"Do you, Allen Walker, Crown Prince of Aederia take this man to be your lawfully wedded... uh, husband?" It took a second for Allen to register the question, but he then answered:

"I do", The holy-man motioned for them to trade rings, Kanda put one of the rings on Allen right ring-finger, and Allen took the other and put it on Kanda's.

"I now pronounce you husband and... husband. You may now kiss, uh, each other", the two men whipped their heads to face him, both faces asking, well roaring, why? The official looked quite frightened. Allen glanced at the smirking Cross. He had way too much fun to be legal. But Allen got the drift. This was another of Cross' schemes.

"Help me with the veil", Allen whispered to Kanda.

"You're not serious!" He hissed back.

"_Now_!" Allen said hurriedly. Clenching his teeth tightly together, Kanda helped him. When the veil hung behind Allen's head they stared at each other for a second. During that one second they both understood what they had to do – what Cross has forced them to do. In front of everyone. _Damn it all to hell_! Kanda thought and leaned down towards Allen. None of them wanted to do this; the kiss was short and without emotion. A simple nudge on the lips.

And then it was over. Tiedoll was the first one to clap, and the other soon followed. Allen could see Cross' smug smirk from among the ocean of cheering men and women. They walked down the aisle hand in hand – well, Allen was clutching Kanda's arm for support who in turn was walking very stiffly. All eyes were on the two men, Allen didn't even try to look happy, but a warning glance from Cross had him instead wear a neutral look instead of a miserable one. _Woe is me_! Allen suddenly thought as he reassessed his situation. A bit overdramatic – yes, but he was wearing a wedding dress! Damn it, he was allowed to be overdramatic!

Kanda on the other hand, wasn't being overdramatic in his mind. He wasn't thinking at all. He saw, he knew but he didn't care. At least not right now. He was trying to get as few inputs to his memory as possible; even while it was happening he was trying to suppress it. But he couldn't ignore the body that was clinging to him, annoyed Kanda realized that this horrible event had just started.

After the ceremony there was a grand banquet. The ball room had been redecorated and now long tables had been put out to form a rough square. People sat down after the newly married couple had, and after they've been served champagne – Cross' choice – Tiedoll stood up to bring about a toast for the tightening bonds of the two kingdoms Ligoun and Aederia.

The glasses were refilled and Marie stood up to congratulate his brother and new brother-in-law, but Kanda new that he was laughing inside, he could see it in Marie's eyes. Daisya was the next one to give his best wishes, though could barely hold it together – Kanda decided to teach him a lesson later when Daisya said:

"I hope you two live _happily ever after_, like in the fairytales when the Prince goes to save the Princess", he pointed at Allen, "wait... perhaps it should be the other way around...? Your Majesty, you sure we put the right guy in the dress?" Daisya asked Cross who simply raised an eyebrow, though clearly amused.

"Now now, son, you shouldn't embarrass your brother on his big day", Tiedoll chastised, Daisya sat down after doing a mock bow towards his brother and Allen. Chaoji stood up next and delivered for once a clear speech where he wished them happiness – as was the custom.

Next was Cross, and Allen dreaded what he was going to say. As Cross talked all Allen could hear was what his Uncle was _really _saying:

"_As you know, my idiot nephew is the one heir to my kingdom, and to finally know that his future his secured, be it with another man, fills my head with all the new horrible things I can put him through. I can bring up the teasing to higher levels – making his life completely miserable, just for my amusement of course. Let's have the two of them dance for us one more time!_" Allen did _not_ just hear that last sentence. He glanced at the now murderous being that was Kanda and realized that they had to dance... again. Damn.

Kanda, in his anger, almost flung out of the chair and then he took Allen's hand, who had stood up much more calmly, and they walked to the dance floor slowly. The music began to play, slow at first, and Kanda lead the dance as he had during the ball. They were very stiff in the beginning of the waltz, since Allen for awhile tried to lead, but Kanda was adamant and Allen yielded. The music began playing faster and the two, quite gracefully, sailed over the floor, circling around on the dance floor.

And then it was over. Applauds echoed in the room, and Allen became all too aware of himself as the two stood in the middle of the dance floor. Then suddenly a yawn came to him, he tried to stifle it but not enough. Tiedoll came to the two, taking their hands in his, tears in his eyes, as he said:

"I know you must be very tired, I've already arranged the room if you wish to retire for the evening?"

"The room?" Kanda asked suspiciously but servants had already gathered to escort them to the room they've been assigned. Allen was too tired to argue and just went along. The room was a, for all purposes, a suite. An adorning bathroom and wash room, dressing room, living room and of course a bed room – with a single king size bed. Allen was ushered to the dressing room where they helped him take the dress off, they made sure to have the door closed so that Kanda would not see the arm. Allen then dressed himself into a comfortable purple pajama, with a single white silk glove on the left hand. After a few minutes they were alone. Kanda tried the door, thinking that he could go sleep in his own room, but no such luck; the door was locked from the outside.

Cursing, he stalked back to the couches and promptly sat down. Allen had already resigned to his fate, knowing that this was another of Cross' schemes.

"How the hell could the old man agree to this madness?" Kanda angrily said to no one in particular, Allen snorted.

"You think he could've said 'no' to my Uncle? He planned the whole thing, and your Father just had to go along with it... like a puppet", Allen said, Kanda gave him an angry glance but didn't speak. "Well, I'm going to bed, Good night Kanda", Allen stood up from the armchair and walked into the bedroom.

"What's with the glove?" Kanda suddenly asked, Allen stopped in the doorway, frozen solid. At first he didn't knew what to answer, but he knew that he couldn't say the truth, so instead he said, although lamely:

"For comfort", and then he stepped into the bedroom, he didn't close the door though. Kanda knew he was lying. But he was surprised at the poor effort Allen had put into the lie, usually Allen could convince anyone with anything, but now... he was hiding something, something he didn't want Kanda to know. It wasn't any of his business, but Kanda had gotten curious.

He sat on the couch for about half an hour before he himself went into the bedroom. The white-haired prince was lying on one side of the bed, face towards the bedside table. There was only one candle lit and it was the one on the empty side of the bed. Kanda casually walked up to the bed and lay down on the empty side, his back facing Allen's. Sleep came mercifully quickly.

* * *

><p>Allen woke up first. He sat slowly up in the bed; he looked to his right and saw Kanda still sleeping soundly. He could hear bird twitter from outside the slightly open window – the servants must have already been there. The curtains were still in place, leaving the room in obscurity. He quietly stepped out of bed and tip-toed out of the room as to not wake the other. He was greeted by a lovely sight of fresh-baked bread, jam and butter, egg and bacon – everything he loved to have for breakfast. He had just sat down to eat when he saw the envelope. He was about to open it when Kanda stepped into the room, he gave Allen one glance before sitting down himself by the table to eat. Allen forgot about him and opened the envelope. What was inside shocked him to say the least. As he read every line and saw the drawing in the letter his face became more and more red. When finished he stood up and went to the nearest candle.<p>

"_Burn_!" His voice dark and dangerous. Kanda stood up and took hold of Allen's hand before he could burn the letter. "Let me go, you idiot! I'm going to burn it to hell!"

"What the hell's wrong with you, Beansprout? What the fuck's in that letter?" When Allen didn't answer Kanda took the letter forcibly from his hands. He then started reading the letter. Even though he didn't show anything on his face, his eyes could not hide the disgust and anger he felt as he read it.

"I'm killing him", he then stated.

"I'm with you on that one", Allen said just as angry.

"He went too damn far this time!"

"Let's go find him!" And they both turned towards the door, intending to search for Allen's Uncle, but as they were to opened the door it was opened from the outside and Cross and Tiedoll came in. The two princes were shocked at first but then they pulled themselves together and was about to angrily yell at Cross about the letter when Tiedoll asked them to sit down.

"I'm not sitting the fuck down! What the hell's wrong with you?" Kanda yelled the last question at Cross, who feigned innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about", Allen shoved the letter to his face.

"That! Did you really expect us to do _that_? I've done as you told me: the ball, the wedding, the _kiss_, the dance and I will _not_ _do __**that**_!" Cross scrutinized the drawings.

"Hmm... and here I thought you'd be interested in doing these positions, I tried that one myself by the way", Cross said and pointed at one particular drawing of a naked woman and man having sex in a quite peculiar way in Allen's opinion.

"That's not the point!"

"What are you talking about?" Tiedoll asked the two confused. Cross smirked and gave the letter back to Allen.

"Nothing in particular, would you like to start?" Tiedoll shrugged and motioned for the two young adults to sit down, which they did.

"I wanted to tell you two as soon as the wedding was announced but Cross thought it would be best to wait until after the wedding", he began.

"Tell us what exactly?" Allen asked, dread spreading slowly inside of him.

"About this contract", Cross took out an old and dusty roll from one of his pockets.

"Contract?" Kanda frowned, "what contract?"

"Cross, could you read it?" Tiedoll asked and Cross rolled it open and began reading it aloud: _On this day it hath hereby been decided that the successor to King Marian Cross will, when sixteen, marry to King Froi Tiedoll's fourth son, Prince Yuu Kanda, in holy matrimony_", One particular word had Allen thinking: _successor_ – meaning that it wouldn't have mattered if he'd been a boy or a girl, he would have been forced into the marriage anyway.

"When did this...?"

"Years ago, I recall it was just a few months after you were adopted by Prince Mana", Tiedoll answered. Then it must have been when he had first met Kanda. Allen didn't remember much but he knew that he had been wearing a dress... When Cross wrote this then he didn't know that Allen was a boy... somehow Allen felt comforted by the fact that the cross-dressing had not been something Cross had thought about in the beginning. But the Cross continued reading :

"_And as such they will be next in line to the throne of Aederia. This contract hath been signed by both parts and a witness. If change of mind, all three – Marian Cross, Froi Tiedoll and Mana Walker – must be present at the burning of this contract. Signed: His Royal Majesty King Marian Cross, His Royal Majesty King Froi Tiedoll, Witness: His Royal Highness Prince Mana Walker_", Cross rolled it together again when he finished.

"Wait, what's that about 'next in line to the throne of Aederia'? You mean that I couldn't have become king if I... didn't marry..." Allen glanced at Kanda who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"More or less, yes", Tiedoll answered mild mannered.

"Then we can get a divorce now? We've done what the contract asked; we should be able to..." Kanda was interrupted by Cross:

"No, it says here that 'as such _they_ will be next in line', if you go through with a divorce then it will be a breach of contract.

"But it's a stupid contract! You two are here, and you Uncle have already had your fun, just burn the contract!" Allen's tone almost desperate, he saw Tiedoll shaking his head and Cross explained:

"We cannot because Mana's not here", both Kanda and Allen's faces drained of blood as they realized that there was no way out now. They looked at each other, not knowing how to take all this. Then Cross continued: "We're leaving for Aederia tomorrow; I've already ordered the servants to pack your things."

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was the 'funny' one, the next one will be cuter: Kanda and Allen on the boat to Aederia - and Allen gets a bad case of seasickness...<em>

_The intro is just about done, now I'll get into the story proper._

_Hope you'll stick around ^^_

_Seya next time!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Took a while, but I finished. This chapter was tough to write, why, I don't know._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8.<strong>

The two kings left the room. As soon as the door closed on them, Allen took the candle and burned the letter over the fireplace. With delight he saw how the drawings crumbled together and got turned to ash. Kanda watched is as well, imagining the now ashen remains to be Cross and his father.

* * *

><p>"So the whole thing about the marriage... was because of a contract your father and uncle wrote when you were a kid?" Lenalee summed up, she and Allen were sitting outside Allen's old suite in the garden. He was leaving Ligoun the first thing the next day and wanted to spend some time with his friend who was going to stay in Li Sar for a bit longer.<p>

"Yeah, apparently dad had thought we looked 'cute' together", Allen rolled his eyes as he talked. Lenalee giggled and Allen gave her a mock hurt lock. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing... just that this whole thing just seems so... Allen, you're married, actually married... to _Kanda_!"

"Not by choice..." Allen grudgingly said, "s'not like that will change anything. We're just friends... maybe not even that anymore..."

"I'm sure that everything will work itself out. And you know how Kanda is, gotta be patient with him", Lenalee smiled and Allen worked up a small one too.

"Yeah, he's a bit slow, isn't he?"

"That's an _understatement_, Allen", Lavi said and promptly sat down next to them, "Yuu is just stupid."

"Don't say that to his face, he'll try to kill you... again", Lenalee smiled at some distant memory.

"Remember when Lavi cut his hair in his sleep?" Allen said and laughed, "His face was _priceless_!" Lenalee giggled, and Lavi got a dreamy look on his face as he reminisced about times long past.

"Yuu was slower back then... so easy to run away."

"He was pretty fast even then", Allen commented, "he got me every time."

"That's because you're slow, _Alene_~" Lavi teased and tugged at Allen's long ponytail. "At least he didn't try to beat me up" Allen replied smugly and moved away from Lavi's hand. The red-head retracted his hand.

"Well, that's just because you wore a pretty little yellow dress... you were too _adorable_ for anyone to hurt you."

"Don't call me adorable!"

"Allen, he's right, you were really cute when you were a girl", Lenalee said, taking Lavi's side, to his immense happiness. Allen grumbled something inaudible, knowing that they were probably right. He was only saved from the same beating Lavi got when caught because Kanda had thought he was a girl – therefore a no-go, unless he wanted to experience the wrath of the adults. But now Kanda knew the truth... Allen could already feel the pain the future might bring if he made Kanda angry.

Then again, if he's king he can deport Kanda to some distant place... perhaps Aed Hel in the southern desert. Aed Hel is a prison where the worst criminals are sent, all aederian soldiers must serve there as guards for at least six months before being able to officially join the ranks. Though, from what Allen heard is that it's almost impossible to escape, and if someone were to, the desert would probably kill them.

The rest of the day was uneventful. He spent time with his two friends; Kanda was off somewhere doing whatever, and Cross didn't bother talking to him about the preparations for the journey home, Link however were with him – like a shadow, silent and always behind him, Allen was used to it.

* * *

><p>"Have everything you need, son?" A worried king asked his son. Tiedoll knew that Kanda could take care of himself but as any father he had trouble actually letting <em>go<em>.

"I'm fine, let go of my arm!" Kanda was surprised at the strength Tiedoll used in the grip, and to not make a bigger scene than it already was – Allen was doing a great job on that already – Kanda didn't forcefully pull his arm away, lest Tiedoll might fall into the water as he tries to regain the grip. Sniffing, Tiedoll nodded several times before he slowly released Kanda's arm. The prince immediately took a step back to avoid further anxiety attacks from his father, but he didn't have to worry. Marie was subjected to the sudden crying and whatever nonsense Tiedoll was mumbling about, being the gentle soul that he was, Marie let him, he nodded to Kanda in good-bye, who did the same back. Among the 'brothers' he grew up with in Ligoun, Marie was the only one he could actually stand being with longer than a few minutes.

If he was to miss someone, it would probably be him.

Not that Kanda would ever admit it.

As he walked towards the ship that would take him to his new home, he saw Lenalee and Lavi, as well as her brother and Lavi's grandfather. He noticed that the two young adults stood close together, hands almost touching. But he didn't bother thinking about that, he was just glad Lavi wasn't being his usual rambunctious self.

"This is the _last _time I'll _ever _set a foot on a ship again!" Allen declared grumpily, Cross nodded without really listening, he signaled to Link, who nudged Allen to move. He ungraciously walked up to the ship's deck, after the king and the other prince, muttering the whole time.

"Captain", Cross made an off-hand gesture towards his nephew and the others, "we're ready for departure", the captain bowed and as the party went below deck the ship slowly left the port.

* * *

><p>The salty air was refreshing; the sun was setting and the sky was beautifully orange and pink, though the dark clouds hid most of it from view. The wind was picking up speed, but the ocean was still somewhat calm. Though, it wouldn't be long until the storm would hit.<p>

"Damn it, a storm? Couldn't come at a worse time", Kanda turned around to see the king himself coming to lean against the railing, the never-ending cigarette between his lips, a large hat on his head, but the wind had him take it off. Kanda gave him a questioning look, not knowing what the other meant. Cross continued, without waiting for the prince to say anything. "Won't be fun on deck nor below it... if this will be anything like last time there was a storm, then you should prepare yourself, since you'll be sharing a cabin."

"What?" Kanda couldn't understand Cross cryptic message. The king glanced at him, a pitying look that looked so out of place on the kings face.

"I think you should go down to him, he's not feeling particularly well right now, and I imagine it will only get worse."

"Beansprout?"

"Who else?"

"What about the Beansprout?" Cross almost couldn't keep the irritation from his voice, and with great strain on himself he told Kanda patiently exactly what he meant:

"Allen is currently in your cabin, throwing up his insides, and as the rocking gets worse so will he."

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"Well... unless you want the room messy..." Kanda blinked as he slowly understood, but his expression soon changed to a frown.

"That guy... who's always following Beansprout, he can take care of it."

"Sir Howard Link has been assigned another task."

"One of the servants..."

"You are the husband..." Kanda scowled at the king then he felt the first rain drop on his chin. He looked up at the almost black clouds, and muttering something inaudible he left the deck. He didn't see Cross' smug smile. Tossing the cigarette into the ocean he followed the prince down below.

Allen was not feeling well. Actually he was feeling downright horrible. He was sitting on the floor, a bucket between his knees, trying to stay still as the rocking progressively grew worse. He bent over the bucket and retched when a stronger wave hit the ship. The door opened just as he rested his head against the wall.

"You look like shit", he could hear Kanda's grumpy voice say.

"I feel like it", Allen could manage a small smile. His face was pale, almost stark white, his skin covered in cold sweat. He tried to sit up straight, but a wave of nausea came over him as he did. Kanda sat down on the bed after debating whether to leave Allen in his misery or not. The smile widened slightly when he saw that Kanda stayed, always doing what Allen didn't expect him to do.

"You don't need to stay... this won't end until we're there. The captain can probably give you an another room."

"I have a feeling your uncle wouldn't look too keenly at that", Kanda answered calmly, Allen made some kind of snort instead of laughing.

"You're scared."

"I'm not!"

"You are... and here I thought you couldn't get scared of anything."

"Shut up. I'm not 'scared'." Allen smiled even more, but it soon turned sour and he bent over the bucket again, Kanda looked away while the other was retching.

"Heh, don't have anything left to throw up anymore", Kanda, smelling the awful stench, stood up and took the bucket from the other. Allen reached after it weakly but Kanda was already out of the room.

He came back after about fifteen minutes. The bucket empty and clean.

"Get up", Kanda demanded, Allen looked up at him quizzically.

"Wha...?"

"I said get up."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm sitting here because I don't have the strength to stand anymore, and I don't want to spoil the bed or anything", Kanda made his trademark 'tch' sound and grabbed Allen's arms, forcing him up. He then guided him to the bed. When Allen lied down Kanda put the bucket next to the bed, just in case.

"Go to sleep", Allen raised an eyebrow at Kanda's strange behavior but didn't argue with him. He closed his eyes, hoping that the nausea wouldn't keep him up the whole night. He felt the bed shifting so he turned around and opened his eyes again to suddenly be face to face with Kanda. He blinked surprised and Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Blame your uncle for this", Kanda said and then turned around, his back facing Allen, who did the same.

The peace of night was disturbed many times by Allen, who'd bend over the bedside and loudly tried to throw up something, but since he hadn't eaten anything since they boarded the ship, there was nothing but bile left. Kanda woke up every time, cursing in his mind for the situation he was in. When morning at last came Kanda left the cabin in a hurry, not wanting to hear anymore of Allen's seasickness. He went to the deck first, craving the fresh, salty air. He leaned against the railing for a while, watching the horizon. They were not far from land; one could see the most southern part of Aederia on starboard's side, a vast, unforgiving desert. When he was young and his father took him to Aederia they would go by the sea, and every morning, as the sun arose, Kanda would come up to deck and gaze over the distant land.

"How far is it to Aed Sorh?" Kanda asked the captain as he walked up the stairs to the helm of the ship.

"We'll soon be at the Guard tower, Your Highness", the captain answered.

"Guard tower?" The captain nodded.

"Yeah, 'tis a tall tower at the southern end of the peninsula at the Golden beaches. The king had it built after the Earl's forces landed there two summers ago."

"He attacked from the south?" Kanda couldn't believe the idiocy. Having your army march through a desert at the hottest time of the year was madness.

"What was his goal?" Kanda asked and the captain shrugged.

"Ah dunno, guess he wanted to get to Aed Balh, 'tis the only city that far south, but the army missed it by miles, they made it to Ligoun's borders but the border troops took care of them. Ah, there it is, Your Highness... Aed Hurh", the captain pointed towards a tall building the same color as the desert. It reached the skies, towering over the ocean ominously.

"Is there anyone in there?" Kanda asked as they passed it, the captain shrugged.

"Ah dunno, guess so, but ah dun think anyone want to be there by their own free will. Place's like a prison ah hear." The ship sailed passed it quickly, as if afraid of the immense tower. Kanda left the captain and went below deck. He went to the kitchen, thinking of eating some breakfast. The chef was shocked to find him there, but soon manned up and gave him the already prepared meal. Kanda took it and was about to leave when he suddenly thought of Beansprout, so he turned to the chef again, asking this time for an orange.

He went back to the cabin, holding his food in his right hand and the orange in the left.

"Oi, Beansprout, brought you something to..." Kanda said while entering the cabin, he was shocked at what he saw, "eat..." Allen was sitting on the bed just about to put a new shirt on, the old one discarded on the floor. But it wasn't any of that that had caught Kanda's attention.

"What the fuck's wrong with your arm?" He asked, not really believing what he saw, Allen got a panic look and hurriedly put the shirt on and the nearest glove. He was about to button the shirt close when he suddenly saw Kanda standing in front of him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that... I won't show it again. Promise", Allen said almost desperately.

"Show it to me", Kanda demanded, he put the tray and the orange down on a small table by the wall as Allen hesitantly took of the shirt again. Kanda roughly took Allen's left hand in his own and studied the arm. It was red, scaly and rough to the touch. The fingernails were sharp and black; it looked in every way like a monster's arm. Unnatural and hideous.

"How the hell you get this?" Kanda asked and Allen pulled his arm away and then proceeded to put the shirt on, he didn't answer. "Was it when your father died?" Allen stopped what he was doing and closed his eyes. Kanda could see a faint red line on the eyelid, from the scar.

"No", Allen finally said, "I got the scar and white hair from when he died, the arm has always been like that", Kanda remembered when they were young and Allen had always taken care that his arm was covered up. This was the reason? Not that it was strange that he would want to cover it up, it's not something one would like to look at. "Don't worry, I won't do the same mistake again", Allen said and then he ushered Kanda of the bed so that he could lie down.

"Tch, it's your room too", Allen looked at him incredulously.

"Huh?" Kanda threw him the orange hitting Allen in the face.

"Eat the damn orange", he ordered.

* * *

><p>A little, black haired girl happily bounced into a parlor where an incredibly large man was sitting on a petite arm chair, drinking tea from an equally petite cup. His, black top hat was almost as tall as the little girl and adorned by fake lollipops and caramels.<p>

"Is it true? Are they returning from Ligoun?" She asked and jumped up onto the man's lap.

"Yes dear, they are. And it seems Neah was correct as well", the man replied merrily. The girl's face lit up.

"They actually got married?" Her voice filled with excitement, the man nodded. She got a longing look on her face, her eyes distant. "I wish I had been there, must have been splendid. The man smiled and put a hand on her head, patting it, her smile was as sweet as candy, but sinister.

"Your chance will come, dear. So if you would please... ", he gently ushered the girl of his lap, "go get Neah and the twins, I need to speak with them."

"The vacation's over?" She asked.

"The vacation's over", he confirmed.

* * *

><p><em>Okay, the story will actually get somewhere now -.-'<em>

_An 8 chapter prelude wasn't exactly what I had in mind but I guess it's fine..._

_I'm sure you know who the two in the last part are..._

_Seya next time ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Somehow I feel this chapter was long overdue... I'm sorry._

_Now that the intro/prologue is over with, we can get on with the actual story! Yay..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

The rest of the journey felt horribly awkward for Allen. Kanda hadn't actually said anything mean about his deformity, he wasn't saying anything actually, and his face was, as usual, unreadable. The prince was still too sick to leave the bed and for every mealtime Kanda would come in and throw an orange at him. Though, Allen didn't mind that, the orange was the one thing his stomach allowed him to keep. He'd have to remember that for the next trip...

Wait a minute... Allen got a thoughtful look. Up until now he had to suffer the sea because of Cross' stupid idea of him marrying that prick... he glanced at the orange in his hand, well perhaps not a complete prick. But now the sole reason for him to travel was gone. His tired eyes lit up, now he doesn't have to anymore. This will be the last time on a ship! Ever!

The ship cringed awfully hard suddenly. He could hear the waves crashing into the sides, and when he sneaked a peek through the round cabin window he could swear he saw a hint of a wave right under his nose. His face turned green as nausea once again came over him and he bend over the bucket to heave again. He heard the door open, but he just figured it was Kanda either checking on him again or getting something.

"You still not done? We're almost at the port", a grumpy voice said that Allen knew all too well. He put the bucket away and took the glass of water his Uncle offered. He sat down on the bed taking some deep breaths and then drinking the water, all the while eyeing the man standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Allen asked; Cross smirked evilly at him.

"There's one last request."

* * *

><p>"I hate him! I truly and without a doubt hate that red-headed devil!" Allen uttered through clenched teeth, only the equally unhappy Kanda, who was sitting next to him in the open carriage, heard him. They had been once again caught by Cross' goons and had been put on their wedding attires. "It's for our people, since they didn't see the ceremony" Cross had told them, "Now wave and look happy". Allen was good at faking and did as the evil man had told him to, Kanda on the other hand stoically observed the city that was to be his new home. When Allen nudged him he did an occasional wave to the people watching them.<p>

The people had gathered by the main road in the city Aed Sorh to look at the procession of the royal family. The news of their Crown Prince's marriage had spread like wild fire and everyone wanted to see the 'happy couple'. The people knew how eccentric Cross could be and therefore weren't _that_ surprised that Allen was wearing a dress. Funnily enough the whole country had known that they'd had a prince and not a princess, they'd helped with the deception because their king had asked them to. _Or they're devils in disguise_ – Allen thought, while imagining horns coming up from each and everyone's heads.

Fanfares greeted them as they went through the main gate to the castle; numerous servants were waiting for the carriage to stop so they could take the luggage. Soldiers stood in line, saluting them as they passed and at the end stood general Sokaro with the king who'd come a few minutes before the princes. The carriage stopped and pages helped Allen from it before taking the carriage and horses to the stables. Allen felt incredibly lucky that he was allowed _normal_ shoes this time. Cross motioned for them and the servants carrying the luggage to follow him.

To Kanda the castle had changed a lot. It felt... colder somewhat, the usual feeling of peace and tranquility had been replaced by a heavy atmosphere, more hectic and tougher. The corridors had been stripped off of valuables and was now empty except from potted plants and a few curtains. Through the windows he could see soldiers patrolling the courtyard and on the wall surrounding the castle, groups of three or sometimes four would greet them as they passed – patrolling the hallways. Kanda also noticed the strange weapons they carried, he remembered what he'd learned back in Ligoun about the "firearm" Cross had acquired from Komui in Zenwia. He didn't know how those "firearm" looked like but he guessed those weapons many of the soldiers were carrying were a mixture if that and a sword.

"Where do you think you're going, idiot nephew", Kanda came back to reality and saw Beansprout heading down another set of corridors.

"To my room, of course, where else?" Allen responded almost venomously and continued walking.

"Your room is over here", Cross said, Allen stopped and turned around, his expression stiff.

"What?" He asked incredulously, stomping back to Cross, "What do you mean by that?"

"I had a new room arranged the two of you."

"You're having us share a bedroom again?" Kanda did not like that idea at all. His anger deepened when Cross shrugged.

"It's more efficient this way, and I'd promise to give a separate room to my favorite girlfriend..."

"You gave away my _room_?"

"Yes, now come this way", Cross ordered him.

"To whom?"

"Anita, who else?"

They had been given a separate wing of the castle, it stretched out on two floors consisting of a living room, one bedroom, bathroom, their own garden on the bottom floor and a balcony adjoining their bedroom on the second floor. They entered the living room on the bottom floor; it was spacious and was somewhat sparse with furniture, like the hallways the living room was stripped of many decorations, not at all as grand as what Kanda remembered the castle to be. A marine blue couch and two matching armchairs were placed in front of an exquisite fireplace; in the corner behind one of the armchairs were three empty bookshelves next to them a door Cross explained led to a study. There were boxes by the entrance to the suite, containing Allen's clothes, books and other belongings that's been moved from his old room. after the royal trio came multiple servants carrying Kanda's bags and a few boxes. Quick and efficient they started to pack up everything, and as they did Cross told them that dinner will be served shortly, and if they liked he could have them send it here so Kanda and Allen could eat alone, he winked at them, clearly enjoying this. Kanda said no, quickly followed by Allen. Cross faked a sigh and left them without another word.

"Damn it, should have left when I had the chance", Kanda muttered, and sat down on the couch, "Give me Mugen", he ordered a passing servant.

"Mugen, Your highness?" He asked hesitantly.

"My sword", Kanda uttered through clenched teeth.

"Yes, sir, right away sir!" The servant ran out of the room to go get Kanda's Mugen. Allen sat down on an armchair, he now wore his normal clothes, with a long sleeved, white shirt and gloves and dark pants and boots.

"You named your sword?" He asked, silently laughing at the idea. Kanda frowned at him.

"So?" Raising his hands in mock defense Allen answered:

"Nothing, nothing. Can't really see why, though."

"Tch."

"My prince..." Allen looked over Kanda's shoulder, acknowledging the servant, who with a doubtful expression held up an old, beat up top hat which had some burns here and there, "This was in one of your boxes but I'm sure your highness wants me to throw it away?" Allen stood up and run over to the young man, taking the hat in a rush of desperation.

"You may _not_ throw this hat away, understood?" The man blinked and nodded nervously.

"What's the deal with that ugly hat, Beansprout?" Kanda asked patronizingly and snorted, Allen disregarded Kanda's tone and sat down on the armchair again.

"It was my father's hat. He always wore it", a distant smile came up on Allen face as he remembered times long lost. Kanda didn't say anything more.

An hour later they were escorted to the dining hall where they ate and since it was late when they were finally done, they all retired to their rooms, tired of the long trip. Back in their shared suite Allen went directly for the bedroom. When by the doorway he saw Kanda sitting down again on the couch.

"You're not coming?" Allen asked.

"You may have accepted your damn uncle's decree but I certainly won't", Kanda said defiantly, lying down on the couch as he said so. Allen rolled his eyes and then he asked:

"Want a blanket?"

"I'll manage."

"Suit yourself", if Kanda wasn't going to accept a friendly gesture then Allen wouldn't push it. He lied down on the incredibly comfy, king's size bed and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>"What do you call these weapons, Cross?" Kanda asked, being somewhat interested in the firearms Cross was showing him. After breakfast, Cross and Allen had asked Kanda to join them on the weekly inspection of the troops, Allen said it would be good for Kanda to get to know how everything worked here, routines and such.<p>

"These long ones are called 'rifles'", Allen explained picking up one from the neatly piled rifles. He loaded it with some ammunition he got from a nearby soldier and then he aimed at one of the red bulls eye targets. Without a moment's hesitation he took the shot and Kanda was surprised at how loud it was.

"Bulls eye, Your Highness!" The soldier confirmed, Allen, feeling pleased with himself, handed the rifle to Kanda.

"Would you like to try?" He asked, Kanda took the rifle and then inspected it. Allen came closer and helped the other putting it in position.

"If you don't lean it against your shoulder then the kick-back will hurt real bad", he placed the rear of the rifle against Kanda's shoulder, "and when you aim, make sure that those things sticking up at the front... you see them?"

"Yeah."

"Make sure the top is slightly above your target, because of the distance the bullet will begin to lose height..."

"Bullet?"

"The thing you shoot", Allen explained patiently. "Now, put your finger over the trigger", he took Kanda's hand and lead it to the trigger, "squeeze the trigger and..."

Boom. The kick-back still shocked him, even though Allen, who was standing close next to him, had placed it perfectly against his shoulder. The ringing sound in his ear blurted out almost all noises next to him.

"You didn't hit the target, but good first try anyhow", Allen clapped his shoulder and took the rifle and then put it back on the pile.

"What's your opinion then?" Cross asked, though he'd already guessed the answer.

"Loud, messy and impractical, to slow", Kanda answered curtly, "I prefer my sword."

"Of course you do."

"Your Majesty! Urgent news from the north!" An errand boy came running from the main gate. Cross turned around along with the two princes.

"What is it?"

"Scouts are reporting movement north of Stoko's mountains", the boy said. Cross glanced at the two princes.

"Since I've got a country to run, why don't you two go check our northern defenses?"

"Is it the Earl?" Allen asked his eyes determined and angry.

"It would seem that fatty has decided to end the vacation", Cross confirmed, he noticed Allen getting a somewhat crazed expression for a second there, but ignored it.

"When do we leave?" Kanda asked; a promise of battle had him excited as well.

"In a few hours."

* * *

><p>They traveled together with a hundred soldiers through the forest of Enar, which lay north of Aed Sorh. The two princes had questioned why only one hundred but Cross said that more would probably be superfluous. Their destination was a fortress situated on a field directly south of the only pass through the Stoko's mountain range. The king told them that a count lives their along with his personal soldiers and servants, and that when they exit the forest it is important to send a dove to the fortress to notify the inhabitants of their arrival. Neither understood why but they didn't ask anymore about it. It would take the force one and a half days to get there at the pace they were going now, and they were able to keep a good pace because of the great weather. There hadn't rained for a few weeks therefore the road in the forest was firm and easy to march on. The princes had each a personal guard consisting of ten soldiers each, three of which specialized in the firearms and the rest on sword and bow.<p>

Both Allen and Kanda wore light, leather armor for different reasons, Kanda because he preferred quickness against an enemy he attacked with Mugen, Allen because light armor made it easier to use his own personalized gun, he also had a short sword in case of close-combat. His gun wasn't as stylized as Cross' Judgement because he wanted it more toned down.

They stopped when the sun went down and set up camp, and to the princes' horror they'd been given one tent to share. A few hours later everyone was given supper; rabbit stew. Kanda went to the tent to eat it but Allen sat down with some soldier's playing with dices by one of the many campfires. They were betting with each other what sum it was going to be and Allen, who loves betting, joined whole-heartily.

"Are ya happeh ya allawed tuh be man now an' not a woman?" A black haired man asked with a crooked smile.

"You bet", Allen answered, "ten", he then said in regard to the dices.

"Ah came wiv ya tuh Ligoun an' couldn't buhlieve that ya had tuh dress like a woman the whole time. Twelve"

"Sometimes I wonder what goes in our King's head", another soldier chimed in, "fifteen."

"You know what? I don't have clue either", Allen shook his head in exasperation. "Ten", said the man throwing the dices.

"Damn, your win again, your Highness", Allen smiled mischievously and took the coins on makeshift table.

"What I find the most hilarious is that you were actually forced to marry that guy... what's his name?"

"Yuu Kanda", Allen answered, "and I'm not exactly happy about it, mind you", he added.

"Hah, but I'm sure that you dream of cuddling close..."

"Absolutely not!" Allen denied vehemently.

"Hmm... I bet that you two will become close and cuddly before your coronation."

"What's your name, soldier?" Allen asked.

"Aron Dexter, your Highness."

"Well Aron Dexter, I will prove you wrong!"

Later on Allen returned to the tent, he changed to his night clothes silently and was just about to carefully ease his way into the makeshift bed readied for him when Kanda suddenly said:

"Spending so much time with lowly soldiers having me question your status as prince."

"I'm just getting to know the people protecting us", Allen answered calmly.

"Who will die doing so. Waste of time", Allen didn't deem that worthy of an answer and closed his eyes. The rest of the night was quiet.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until a few hours until sunset the next day when they reached the vast field north of the forest. Though, it was unlike any field they ever seen. Stretching far and wide was just dirt, no grass and no river, nothing except dirt, and in the middle of it was a fortress sending a far shadow to the east as the sun was going down in the west. The mountain range were a magnificent sight in the distance, not thinking too much of the strange field Kanda ordered them to march forward.<p>

That had been a mistake.

* * *

><p><em>I have to seriously man up when it comes to writing this story .<em>

_Seya soon..._

_hopefully._


	10. Chapter 10

_Ten days later I upload chapter 10 ^^  
>Hopefully I can make at least two uploads each month until school starts again.<em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The earth began to move as Kanda, followed by the first row of soldiers, walked out on the field. The horse Kanda was on could sense that something was wrong and became agitated, trying to turn back but Kanda pressed on, they were now about ten meters in. Screams from a soldier in the back alerted them to the danger.

"Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed and tried to get loose from a dark green vine that had tied around his leg other soldiers took hold of his arms to pull him in to the group, but the vine resisted and instead began to pull him down under. His screams became more desperate and terrified until Kanda rode over to the vine and cut it off with Mugen. Allen could swear he heard a shrill scream coming from below.

The men, now alerted, drew their weapons. But weapons weren't going to help them. There was a roar as more vines came up, taking soldiers left to right back below the ground. Screams and panic filled the air as the soldiers desperately tried to cut their way through. Kanda's horse fell over and was taken by vines, Kanda would've too if Allen hadn't pulled him up on Timcanpy.

"Retreat!" He ordered. "Back to the forest! HURRY!" The men weren't slow in following and so they desperately tried to work their way back to edge of the forest. Allen tried to coax Tim to go faster but the ground wasn't solid and he could see how vines moved below the dirt. Suddenly a dozen vines appeared, effectively surrounding them. Kanda slashed at them with Mugen as Allen tried to find a way through, but more and more showed up. Then something pink with black dots appeared in the area the princes and the men were; they looked like flower buds thousand times its normal size, they reached over the men with several meters. It was the calm before the storm. Then the buds opened with another shrill scream and revealed rows after rows with sharp teeth where the pistils were supposed to be, the three pink petals and three green sepals stretched out like a cobra and vines came out of its mouth reaching for Allen.

He took out his sword and cut the ones coming for him, Kanda, who was sitting behind him on the horse, was doing the same thing for the vines coming from the sides.

"Hold on Kanda!" Allen told him and without thinking about it Kanda grabbed the saddle with one hand, the other still holding Mugen. As vines tried to get a tight grip on Allen's arms and legs he pulled the reins up and Tim stood up on his hind legs, kicking the flower in front of them, Kanda continued hacking away and as Tim settled down on all fours the flower retreated some ways back, leaving an opening for them to leave. Allen encouraged Tim to take the leap, and so they were out.

"Your Highnesses, are you alright?" An aide asked, Kanda jumped of the horse, sheathing Mugen afterwards.

"Yes, we are", Allen answered, slightly out of breath; he looked over his shoulder over the field, seeing some bodies out there. Most of the men that had walked out on the field had been able to return to safety at the tree line, but there had been losses.

"What was that?" A soldier asked, "I ain't going back out there until it's clear!" Allen shook his head, not knowing either.

"How can such monstrous things even exist?" Another yelled from the group that came back last.

"This must be why uncle said to send a dove before we arrived..." Allen told Kanda who nodded slowly in answer, agreeing with him. Allen dismounted, giving the reins for Tim to an aide.

"We'll camp out here until we've contacted the count", Kanda announced loudly and the soldiers went to work with putting up tents and campfires for the night. When their shared tent had been put up the two princes entered it. Allen sat down on a chair next to a small desk, Kanda sat down on his bed.

"I'll write a letter to the count, and then send it with a dove..." Allen said, mostly to himself as he opened a bag which contained parchment and pens, he didn't see the other man's frown.

"Where the hell we're gonna get doves from?" Allen turned around with an incredulous expression. "What?" Allen shook his head.

"Just forgot that you haven't been to war before."

"If you think that that will impede in anyway..."

"No no, I trust you know what you're doing. It's just that I thought it to be common knowledge to bring doves when going to battle."

"Why? Wouldn't it be better to use messengers?"

"Messengers might turn out to be spies, Kanda", Allen said darkly, "we cannot afford to give away intelligence to the earl..." Kanda was surprised at the seriousness in Allen's voice; he never would've guessed that the usually polite and sweet person that Allen was, would have a dark side. A murderous side. "We do not give anyone access to information that could turn the tide. That is why we use doves..."

"Doves can be caught", Kanda interrupted him.

"Then they have to find the right one first", Allen got a crooked smile which looked misplaced on him. He turned back to the parchment and began writing a letter. They were quiet the two minutes Allen used to write a quick, formal letter.

"Now I just need to sign it", Allen said in his usual light-hearted tone as he brought up the parchment to look at it in a different light. Then he put it down again and picked up the pen to write his name. Kanda stood up and went over to the desk, bending over Allen's shoulder, making him somewhat uncomfortable at the closeness.

"Tch, don't write the wrong name on it, Beansprout", Kanda suddenly said, a smirk playing on his lips. Allen frowned and looked at the other; a sense of foreboding came over him.

"What do you mean by that? _This_ is my name!" But when Kanda didn't answer, Allen knew that this was another one of Cross' schemes to tease and humiliate Allen.

"What did he say to you about my name...?" Kanda took the pen from the younger prince, and brought it down on the parchment.

"You are the _bride _in this godforsaken marriage and by tradition the _bride_..."

"I will not take your last name, _Kanda_!" Allen almost yelled right in his ear.

"The king himself..."

"When did you start caring of what my devil for an uncle say?" Kanda went quiet, surprising Allen, he then sighed. "Heh, I think I know, he told you that either you do as he says or he'll make your life even more miserable, is that it?"

"Tch, just write my goddamn name already!" Kanda threw the pen down hard on the table and retreated to his bed. Allen took up the roughly discarded pen and put the inked end on the parchment. With fast strokes he wrote something more, he then produced a seal from the same bag he got the parchment and pen. He opened the lid to the seal and stamped it below his name. Turning around, with the parchment facing Kanda he said:

"I may have been the bride during our 'wedding', but I am not now, and we are not a _married_ couple", he pointed at the name he'd written: _Allen Walker Kanda_, "we are a collaboration. In the future we'll be kings of this country, we'll rule together..."

"What a grand dream you have. How long have you been fantasizing about it? Since you were a princess?"

"I just thought of it, shut up. Cross is the one to blame for all of this, and since there's no going back we'll just have to continue forward, keep walking." Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Fucking can't believe that _this_ is what has come out of my life..."

"Will you work together with me?" Allen asked stretching out his gloved hand for a handshake.

"Fine", Kanda said but didn't take the hand. Allen retracted the hand, a small smile playing on his lips. He then stood up, rolling the parchment together.

"I'll send it first thing tomorrow, I'm tired."

And that he did after eating breakfast the next day, Kanda didn't come with him, he was instead practicing with Mugen showing his personal guards some techniques.

Hours went by with no answer nor reaction from the count. Allen had at first waited patiently, but when more than four hours had gone he'd stopped sitting in the tent reading or the like, to walk around the camp chatting with soldiers. He found Aron Dexter gambling with a couple of other men, having nothing else to do Allen sat down with them.

It had already become dark when something happened by the fortress. Allen and Kanda stood approximately five meters from the start of the dirt field and watched a procession of torches coming out of the fortress going south, towards their camp.

"They took their bloody time", Allen muttered.

"They're not getting attacked", Kanda noted when the vile flowers didn't appear as they trudged over the field.

"Perhaps it's the fire?" Allen asked turning his head towards his partner as he said it, Kanda glanced back at him. "Well, we'll find out when they get here." Twenty minutes later the procession reached the camp, Allen and Kanda stood before them while their guards stood in lines behind them. The group in front of them consisted of eleven men and women and to both princes' surprise no one looked to be a soldier... more like gardeners. They carried no weapons as far as Kanda and Allen could see, when Cross had said that this fortress was their northern defense they'd assumed it to be filled to the brim with soldiers and that it would at least be soldiers meeting them. The man in front of them confused the two the most. He was tall, taller than Kanda and Allen guessed him to be even taller than his uncle. His hair was black though one tousle of hair was stark white – like Allen's hair – he wore black cloak above his black attire, his skin was very light but burned as if he'd been out in the sun too much, except for the burn he looked very much like a vampire.

"I am truly sorry for the delay, I had some trouble with the babies, I hope you'll forgive me, Your Highness", the man bowed slightly at Allen, "My name is Arystar Krory the third."

"Babies?" Allen asked incredulously.

"My flowers, Your Highness", Krory said as if it was obvious.

"Those goddamn flesh-eating flowers that killed some of our men?" Kanda held the handle of his sword, making Krory and his gardeners fidget a bit.

"You've... already seen them, my lord?" Krory said not really knowing who Kanda was.

"Count, this here is uhm... my partner-in-arms prince Yuu Kanda of Ligoun", Krory suddenly got a shocked expression and his red face became even redder from nervousness, he saw Kanda's grip on the sword hardening. Gulping, thinking that it was his ignorance that caused the other man's visible anger, he quickly bowed even more and when he'd bent almost ninety degrees he fell to his knees, the gardeners following suit, to both's surprise. With tears in his eyes he asked Kanda for forgivness, to be lenient in his punishment, this pathetic sight had Kanda's anger dissipate almost immediately. Allen asked him to stop, that there was no need to go to such extremes. Krory nodded as he produced a napkin from his front pocket. He took a minute to gather himself while the two princes watched him.

"I'm sorry", Krory began, "I haven't had such important visitors for almost ten years..."

"Who was the last one?" Allen asked though he realized who just as soon he voiced his question.

"His Majesty Cross!" Krory smiled, "He was the one who gave me Rosemerta."

"Rosemerta?" Krory smiled like a father thinking of his only child.

"My first flower, she's such a beauty now. I've put her in the courtyard so I can be near her..."

"You sound crazy", Kanda said, "these 'flowers' are nothing but sh..."

"Kanda!" He was interrupted by Allen, who then turned to Krory again, "would you please take us to your fortress now?"

"Yes of course!" Krory answered and Kanda told the small army to pack up, and to his delight they did so fast and efficient. He turned to Allen who shrugged and answered the unspoken question.

"Uncle doesn't like slow people."

* * *

><p><em>I'll try to put up the next chapter by the end of this month<em>

_and btw, can you use "both's"? My spellcheck said I can't but I can't really trust it... answers appreciated._

_Seya next time_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, technically it's august first here in Sweden when I actually upload this chapter but I'm guessing that most of you who reads this are somewhere westward so the time difference is about 6-7 hours max... so for you it's still the end of July hehe... win._

_Okay, so now stuff actually happens. Well, it's one of the stuffs, there'll be more in future chapters. A lot more._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

He could hear screams from the thousands of burning man-eating flowers on the other side of the fortress' walls. Smoke blotted out the sun and sky over the whole field, making it hard to see what was going on around him. He heard a battle cry from behind; raising his sword right on time to counter the one that was about to cut his head off. The enemy attacked again but was once again thwarted by his sword, another counter and then he attacked – cutting his head off. Scoffing, Kanda walked away from the body towards a group of enemies. The earl's men were many but unskilled, they fought like mere bandits instead of soldiers – compared to Allen's soldiers... well now _his_ soldier's too, the enemy were no match against them.

Then how in the name of the stupid gods above did they manage to blow the goddamn walls down? Not to mention that so many managed to get past the damn flesh-eating monsters outside?

He killed the first without anyone noticing, the second made a feeble attempt to block but was cut down in an instant. The other three attacked simultaneously. Kanda side-stepped the first one to block the second's attack, he then within a second slid his sword down to the other's hilt and hit the enemy hard on his side – effectively making him loose his balance. He then continued forward to the third one who was carrying a rifle. Kanda did not underestimate the power of that weapon; he'd seen first-handedly what it did to a man at close-range. The burnt whole on the soldier's armor, the bullet had pierced it and then went straight through the man's chest, but it did not kill him instantly rather his last minute of among the living must have been agonizing, feeling the burn from the inside. That was why Kanda went to him first – killing him would be easy as he had no way of defending himself and he would have to fear being hit by one of those bullets. It's such a destructive weapon, a weapon that put the user at a distance from the target. A distance that could make anyone into a killer – by just pulling the trigger. It was a cold weapon, Kanda thought, a weapon that was not supposed to be in the hand of a man in war. He saw the man squeezing the trigger and without a moment's hesitation, Kanda dodge to the right, the shot ringed in his ears but he heard a scream as one of the other soldier, who'd come from behind Kanda, had been shot straight through the chest. Confused and shocked the soldier with the rifle didn't notice Kanda using this opportunity to strike.

The man gurgled as the sword pierced his lungs, blood welled up his throat and then ran down his chin. Kanda pulled his sword out and the man fell face first into the paved ground. He turned around and saw the last one a few steps from him. He charged and the sheer speed and strength of his sword thrust overwhelmed the red armored soldier and blood gushed out of the deep cut on his side. Kanda looked around for more enemies but saw none. He turned on his heels and left to find more enemies to fight.

**Three days earlier.**

"Count, how are you to expect me to accept that a force of two hundred and fifty soldiers tops will be enough to withstand an army of possible thousands?" Allen asked Krory. When he was notified of the number of soldiers stationed here he immediately regretted not bringing more himself. When Cross had said that bringing more would be "superfluous" Allen, and Kanda too for that matter, had expected the fortress to be loaded to the brim with soldiers. But what met them were more gardeners than soldiers, wherever they turned there would be gardeners. The casualties would be enormous.

Krory just smiled and asked them to come with him to the balcony connected to his war-counsel room they were in at the moment. Not knowing what the count was up to the two followed.

"Look at this wonderful land that I'm overseeing!" Krory spread his arms wide to show the magnitude of the area.

"It's a dirt field", Kanda commented irritated, Allen could nothing but agree.

"My friends, you see but you do not see. Sure it's a field of just dirt, but what's important is what's _below_ the dirt..." Krory's voice turned just slightly darker when saying the last few words. Kanda frowned and walked up to the stone railing. The field stretched far and wide in all four directions, he could see to the west and part of the north and south border. It was at least five hundred meters from the most southern most wall to the end of the dirt field and probably the same distance to the north. It went farther in the west but how long Kanda couldn't estimate.

"Those mon... I mean _flowers_ are below all of this dirt...?" Allen couldn't comprehend how many it must be if that was the case. He'd seen seven or so when they'd made the mistake to carelessly traverse on the dirt but that they were _everywhere_!

"I planted many of them myself", Krory announced proudly. "His Majesty told me to make the northern borders impregnable..."

"You certainly have..." Allen said interrupting the tall count. Krory smiled at the praise.

"Come, we have much to discuss", the count said and led the two inside again.

It was about dawn when the first look-out announced the presence of the enemy army. They all gathered on the northern wall. Archers and catapult men, captains and the two princes and the count flocked around the northern wall. The army seemed immense. Rows after rows of soldiers; cavalry, infantry, archers and riflemen. Five siege towers they counted among the earl's army. The army stopped before the field began, like Allen and Kanda's had, trying to discern whether it was a trap or not.

"Do they know about the flowers?" Allen asked, Krory shook his head.

"The earl has never tried to attack from the north before, so probably don't."

"Kanda, how many do you think they are?" Allen asked the other dark haired man.

"I'd say up to one thousand soldiers." Worried Allen glanced at the count who smiled reassuringly. Still not convinced Allen kept watching the army.

Hesitantly at first a mix of cavalry and infantry crossed the line onto the field. Nothing happened for what seemed like hours and when the army had reach about a hundred meters in, both Allen and Kanda glanced at Krory questionably.

"Just watch", the count said calmly without wavering his gaze over the enemy trudging on, in his mind, beautiful land. The army, clearly thinking that there was nothing wrong, issued for more soldiers to go out but it was when the second group started to move when all hell broke loose. The gigantic flowers suddenly emerged from the ground, taking horses and man alike down below. They could hear the agonized screams as the enemy was picked one after another into the terrifying jaws of the flowers. As they desperately tried to retreat to safety of the grassy ground more and more was eaten or taken underground.

One hour later there was no sign that hundreds of men had died on that field. There was no blood and the bodies were all gone.

"So, what will their next move be?" Krory asked out loudly in amusement at his flowers victory.

The rest of the morning consisted of them on and off watching the army fruitlessly trying to get past the flowers. It was apparent that the soldiers were hesitant to thread on the field knowing what waiting below. They never got as far as they had the first time.

"They're smart", Krory told the two, Allen's first thought was the soldiers but Krory continued: "my flowers that is. They must have felt the ground shaking from the many soldiers and they must have realized that if they wait they'll get more to feed on."

"So their aim is to eat and not protect the fortress?" Allen asked.

"They protect us by eating, idiot", Kanda answered harshly. They were eating lunch in the count's dining hall. Since the enemy had yet cross the border they felt comfortable enough to eat in peace.

"I wouldn't think it too impossible that their morale has sunk to the bottom by now", Krory said."

"Tch, if it weren't for the earl's orders they would probably piss their pants and run away."

"I bet they already have - as you put it - 'pissed their pants'", Allen said while smiling from the thought, but then his face change to a more serious one, his smile gone. "But I don't think that the earl is there himself. He's always let someone else lead the army."

"Who?"

"They are called 'The clan of Noah'", Allen answered and continued before he was interrupted: "A clan made up of thirteen members including the earl. From the report on the attacks two and three years ago from the west and south there have always been at least one from the clan there, leading the attack."

"Do you know the names and faces of them?" Kanda asked but was let down when Allen shook his head.

"No, we only know of the ones that are already dead."

"They died during the attacks?"

"They tried to sail up the river to Aed Sorh but our artillery stopped them good. The whole fleet gone."

"So easily?" Krory asked.

"According to my uncle it was like – and bear in mind these are _his_ words – 'it was as easy destroying that fleet as it is bedding a more than willing woman'", Allen felt slightly embarrassed from saying that, but he was not the only one. Krory's face was turning redder that a red apple, trying to fend it off he swept a glass of water but of course it didn't help.

"Are they stupid or something?" Kanda had not paid the quote any mind, instead trying to think up a reason for why the enemy would be so idiotic.

"I think it's more a matter of being ignorant of our country's geography than idiocy", Allen answered. Kanda noticed the use of 'our' in that sentence. Meaning that Allen had probably accepted him as a member of the Aederian royal family – though it wouldn't matter since they are married after all – but Kanda didn't know what to think of it. Ever since coming here he'd known that he had arrived into a situation he wouldn't be able to break out of. Meeting a long lost childhood friend he'd thought to be a woman for twelve years to suddenly facing the reality of him marrying that friend who'd turn out to be a man. He thought that it would be a constant fight between them. friendship turning to hatred. He never would have imagined him sitting here with this "friend" civilly except for a few bickerings.

When had he changed? Was it when he saw Beansprout trying to sneak out of the city before the wedding? Or later that day when he'd said that he would go through with it for the Aederian people? Perhaps it was later, when he had to take care of Allen during his extreme seasickness? No matter when. The fact was that it hadn't turned out as Kanda had expected it to. He just didn't know if it was good or bad yet.

"Did they even have a plan? A strategy? At all?" Krory asked somewhat confused.

"I don't know, I figured that the earl had instructed them to attack from the west and that's it. The fleet had sailed around the whole country of Zenwia to then arrive to destruction in Aed Sorh."

"And when they attacked from the south, what happened then?" Krory continued to ask.

"I think that either they had divided their fleet or a new one was sent out, but even so the army disembarked somewhere in the Golden beaches during summer and just a few survived the heat to only be met by the forces your father had deployed to the Ligounian border", Allen nodded toward Kanda.

"I think I remember when he was told of that. They later became prisoners to your uncle, right?"

"That was the first time we came in contact to a Noah. Two of them actually. They'd been driven mad from the heat and being without food and water. That's where we got the information about the family and them being thirteen in total", Allen thought back to that incident, "the one we could get information from told us he's name was Fiddler and that the other was Toraido or something and that the one staging the attack from the west had been a Noah called Mightra", he continued.

"Are they dead?" Kanda asked coldly.

"Yes", Allen answered just as coldly, Krory was a bit scared by this sudden change in the atmosphere; he tried to think up of something to break it but was saved when a messenger ran into the room.

"Your Grace, Your Hignesses, the enemy is making their move!"

* * *

><p><em>So, to make the most out of this summer, and being a good uploader ., I'll try for ch 12 to be up around the 15th, and ch 13 around the 30th. Though I can't say what'll happen when school starts again in september.<em>

_Bear with me okay? _(-.-')

_Seya next time!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Bla, didn't know how to write this at first, but I think it came out fine._

_Will keep the promise of another chapter at the end of august! I do not like breaking promises..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12.<strong>

The earl's troops marched towards the dirt field with purpose, clinging on to their weapons. Part of the infantry ventured first out on the field and the archers and rifle men were supposed to follow but as expected the flowers attacked once again. The soldiers, who'd been ready this time, cut the vines and managed to gain ground towards the fortress. The silvery weapons reflected the sunlight as they were brought above the wielder's head as they put every ounce of power into their thrusts. Shields lay scattered around the ground – proof of the many casualties.

So it continued for many hours. The soldiers would gain a few feet but then be pushed back for what seemed like a never ending thug-o-war. Slowly the numbers dwindled and it wasn't until midday they were forced to retreat back to safety. They'd managed to get so far as halfway to the fortress' outer walls. Kanda had ordered the archers to be on standby in case of an unexpected development, but once again he had underestimated Count Krory's giant, man-eating flowers.

"I'm quite surprised, count, I thought they would've managed to cut straight through them, make a path towards us... how come that did not work?" Allen asked not turning his gaze from the army in the distance, the sun shone right above them and his white hair glistened in it, he had an eager look on his face – as if he wanted the army to come closer. Allen was armed with a rifle strapped to his back and a short sword in its sheathe around his hips. He wore a black cape over his shoulders with an accompanying hood with silver linings and underneath he wore an equally black cuirass and greaves of a material Kanda could not recognize. He himself wore a leather armor that he had been given by his father before the marriage.

"The flowers are not, uhm... stationary. They can move around the dirt field as they please, so if one dies another can take its place", Krory explained, his visage sorrowful as he gazed upon the field and the many flowers laying there unmoving.

"They will think twice before threading out again", Kanda said before turning around to return inside. Allen leaned against the stone railing looking out at the army, deep in thought.

"What is it?" Krory asked making Allen jump out of his stupor.

"Oh nothing. I just... I'm just wondering what their leaders are thinking. They won't get anywhere with just trying to force their way through..."

"Well, from what you told us before this 'Noah' family isn't exactly the brightest out there", Krory smiled warmly at Allen.

"Yeah..." Allen agreed but he still felt a bit uneasy, he turned to the captain, "be on your guard, the Noahs are unpredictable."

"Will do, Your Highness!" the captain saluted and left. Allen went down the stone stairs to the courtyard where soldiers where either training with each other or resting. They were so few in comparison to the army outside. Though, the flowers did a good job in reducing that gap. Even though they got siege towers they would have to get closer to be able to use them the same with any catapult they might have. Whoever led those soldiers must have had no idea what to expect when coming here. They've basically stranded themselves half a kilometer from the place they were supposed to lay siege on. But Allen knew that they wouldn't give up that easily. The Noah would try and try again – until they either succeeded or were all annihilated. He just hoped the siege wouldn't last for too long, he felt impatience, itching to use the skills he's acquired the last couple of years.

The rest of the day was quiet. The enemy didn't attempt to traverse the field during the day or night. Allen had expected them to try again by morning the next day but no such thing. Nothing happened during the entire day, once he heard Kanda mutter: "should go out there ourselves soon", which Allen partly agreed too, feeling just as impatient as his partner, but a direct confrontation against that army would not end well.

It was after dinner Allen met up with the soldier Aron Dexter, the one who bet that Allen would become 'close and cuddly' with Kanda before the coronation of the two. The sky darkened and the two stood on the northern wall with other soldiers.

"I wonder what they're planning, they've been awfully quiet today..." Aron thought aloud. Allen shook his head.

"I don't know, if they're thinking at all that is."

"How's the marriage holding up, your Highness?" Aron then suddenly asked, a smirk forming, Allen hit him on the shoulder.

"I've never lost a bet you know, soldier."

"You haven't lost... yet", rolling his eyes he said goodnight to Dexter and turned around to go inside. A red glow on his left caught his attention and he stopped to try to discern what it was. The red ball became bigger as it closed in and...

"Watch out!" Aron ran and pushed him out of the fireball's way at the nick of time. The projectile it the courtyard and exploded. Allen tried to catch his breath; he looked down at the burning courtyard the soldiers were disarrayed but the Sokaro's captains had them man up.

"What...?" Allen was about to stand up when he felt rumbling from beneath him. The door leading inside the fortress was kicked open and Kanda, his sword drawn, came outside at the precise moment when the northern wall beneath Allen crumbled and sent him and a handful of soldiers down to the fiery ground. Kanda stopped in his tracks, his brain yet to realize what had just occurred. The field north of them were in a blaze and the flowers underneath couldn't escape the fires and more and more burned to cinders. The enemy advanced, at first precariously, but when nothing attacked except a few dying flowers they became braver and rushed to the fortress. More and more exploding fireballs were plunged onto the walls. Kanda ran down the stairs to see if he could find Allen, but the large stone slabs were unmovable. He heard a rumble as another section of the wall came crushing down, which unlike the northern wall Allen had been on were easier to get through. With a split second decision he told the soldiers to follow him and ordered a few others to find the other prince.

Enemy soldiers welled in through the gap in the wall and engaged the soldiers already there. As Kanda and the dozens of soldiers following him made their way to the battlefield they met Krory who commanded his own set of troops. He looked different now Kanda noted. His normal friendly demeanor had been replaced by a vicious fighter armed with a long, two edged spear.

"Where is Prince Allen?" The count asked, even his voice seemed darker.

"I don't know, he fell down with the northern wall", Kanda told him, after a look from the count he added: "I've ordered some men to clear the rubble and find him. What is most important now is to stop the enemy from getting too far inside." The count agreed and together they attacked the red armored soldiers.

* * *

><p>Allen couldn't see anything at first. He closed his eyes trying to gather his senses, at first he couldn't hear anything, but when he focused he could hear the distant roar from a battle taking place. He opened his eyes again and because they've become accustomed to the darkness he tried to figure out where he was. He tried to stand up but immediately noticed the weight on his person. As he pushed to get free he heard a moan coming from the thing on top of him. He recognized the voice as Aron Dexter's and he continued to drag himself from his position below the other soldier and when he was free he bent forward toward the soldier.<p>

"Are you alright, Dexter?" Another moan was his answer. "Just wait, I'll try to find some light!" Allen stood up on slightly wobbly legs and he carefully walked on the somewhat unsteady ground. After some minutes of searching he saw a bright red light from a torch slightly above him. He quickly, but cautiously, climbed up to get the torch. He got it and made his way back to Dexter.

The sight shocked him. A large piece of rubble had fallen down on Dexter's legs, crushing them, the man was trapped. He was laying face down on the rubble, Allen put the torch down and helped him turn his face to the side so he could breathe without getting tons of dust into his mouth and nose.

"Are... you alrig..." he coughed harshly and then slightly out of breath he continued with what he had been about to say, "alright, your Highness?"

"I'm alright, we just have to get out of here", Allen answered, though he didn't know how to accomplish that feat. Aron Dexter laughed humorlessly but it soon turned to a cough.

"I... can't feel... my legs... I'm sure it's... bad", he said slowly with hints of coughs.

"Don't worry, alright? I'll get us out", Allen tried to reassure him but it didn't work.

"No... you get... yourself out..."

"I'll...!" Allen began but was interrupted.

"I will... definitely... win that... bet..." The air escaped him and he was dead. Allen clenched his fists and stood up.

"I've never lost a bet", he said quietly. He took the torch and left the corpse, he found his rifle among some rubble not far from where he had fallen and he took it in his left hand. Without any distractions he looked around the area he was in. He was underground, that much he knew. The enemy had somehow blown up the base of the wall, perhaps in an attempt to create an opening to inside the fortress. By chance some of the rubble had stacked in a way so it created a cave-like environment. The 'room' was not large, but he noticed the dirt walls and more importantly dug out holes in them. Inspecting the holes he saw that they were big enough for him to walk hunched over, and seeing no other way out he entered the hole and slowly followed it. He came across another tunnel coming from the right and going left. He stopped and wondered whether he should continue on or turn right or left. He was about to go right when he suddenly saw a large shadow come rushing from there, he quickly backed up the way he came from and for a moment he wondered if he should put out the torch just when the thing went past him. Blinking, Allen recognized the pink bud with black dots – Krory's flowers!

He felt another rumbling when he crossed the intersection, scared that another flower were on its way he almost threw himself across, but instead of another flower coming he heard a shrilling scream coming from the left and when Allen looked around the corner he saw the flower some ways down the tunnel on fire. Not wanting to get too close to it he continued forward. More intersections came but he didn't stray, he felt comfort in going straight, and because he hadn't met anything nasty coming from this tunnel he kept on going down it.

The torch died out and he was sent into complete darkness. Feeling somewhat nervous now he stretched his arms so he could touch both walls and he continued forward like that so he could feel if he met another intersection, which he did a couple of time. He could feel the tunnel he was in bending right somewhat but then it was straight again. He could feel rumbling both from above and from the sides. He didn't know how long it has been neither did he know how well the battle went. At some spots he could feel an immense heat from above or from another tunnel and he would quickly continue. Then after what almost felt like forever he felt a slight breeze of fresh air in the otherwise stale air. Thinking that he could finally get out the tunnels he hurriedly made his way toward where he had felt the breeze come from. Then suddenly he heard another shrill scream, this time coming from behind him. In the bent part of the tunnel he noticed a fiery light which became redder and redder. The scream was heard again – closer this time and Allen ran as fast as he could towards what he hoped was an exit, without looking back. He reached what seemed like a dead flower. The hole the breeze had come from originated from a hole leading up and the dead flower was blocking the way slightly.

He used the rifle to help making the hole bigger while now and then looking over his shoulder to see how close the flower on fire was. It had just gone round the bent part and was now raging towards him. Desperation overcame him and even though he couldn't fit properly he tried to squeeze his way up. His arms were first to come up and then his head. He pushed and pushed against the stalk so that rest of him could fit, his shoulders and then chest and then his waist all in a couple of seconds. He could feel the heat closing in with his legs and with a last, desperate pull he got out completely just as the flower hit the dead one hard. The fire spread to it as well and within mere seconds it was engulfed in fire.

Allen crawled away from the fire and then sat down holding the rifle close to him; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Happy to be out in the open again. He then opened his eyes and looked around to orient himself. It was dark so he couldn't see much. But what he did see was fire. It was like the whole dirt field was on fire, and a few hundred meters away the fortress seemed to be in ruins but there were still fighting going on. Allen was about to stand up when he suddenly felt a barrel of a gun or rifle pointing at his head.

"Lookit here, Jasdero", a male voice said, "Ah think we caught ourselves a prince!"

* * *

><p><em>And how will Allen get out of that mess, huh?<br>I've no idea haha... yet atleast._

_hmm... I'm sure that there was something else I wanted to say but I can't remember it now... Ah well_

_Seya next time!_


	13. Chapter 13

_And to the conclusion of Allen's predicament_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Hands up!" The man ordered and Allen complied, "Stand up! Slowly", Allen, still holding his hands up in surrender stood up, his own rifle fell to the ground with a thud. He glanced at it, deciding whether or not he should try to fight back. He had established a rough plan of action when another man picked the rifle up. The man had a long, blonde hair sticking out from below his pretentious golden helmet and he wore an equally pretentious golden armor which had a few black details. When he stood up the man behind him ordered him to turn around. This man however wore an inverted color-schemed armor, his hair was black and short – at least that was what Allen guessed from the dark strands of hair peeking out from the front of the equally dark helmet. Their armor reflected the flames somewhere behind Allen giving the just amount of light needed to see their faces. They were young, perhaps even as young as Allen, their eyes were gleaming of their feeling of success. And now Allen could see what kind of weapon he was holding. It was a gun, slightly smaller than his uncle's Judgement, and instead of silvery this was golden. The other came closer to the first, bringing out his own golden gun.

"Hii~ me thinks Early will be veee~ry much plee~ased when we present this priize~", the other said in a pesky voice dragging his words long. When mentioning the Earl Allen got a dark look in his eyes, but the two enemy soldiers' didn't notice.

"Hah! Perhaps we'll even get _rewarded_!"

"Yee~ah! And we'll be Early's nee~w favouu~rites!"

"Instead of that little Road brat!" They smiled wickedly, and in unison they addressed Allen:

"So, prince, would you like us taking you back to the Earl?"

"The Earl is here?!" Allen asked incredulously.

"Pfffttt!" The blonde, named Jasdero, pouted with his mouth while making that sound so spit flew out of his mouth.

"Hahahah! As if! He never leaves the base, to busy drinking that stinky tea!" the dark haired said, he pressed the barrel of the gun harder on Allen's temple. "You're coming with us, little prince!" His smile turned wicked again.

"What does the Earl want with me?" Allen asked trying to buy time to think up of a plan of escape.

"Early didn't saa~y", Jasdero said.

"He ordered us to bring you to him if captured, and that's what we gonna do", he motioned for Allen to walk put he stayed put.

"Then how can you trust him? If he doesn't let you in on his plans..." the dark haired frowned and Jasdero mimicked the look mockingly put Allen could see the confused look in his eyes.

"O-of course we can trust the Earl! He's our boss!" He suddenly brought his face to inches from Allen's. "Don't you say otherwise!" He cocked the gun, "I will blow your fucking head off!" Allen's voice got a hint of desperation as he said:

"Don't you think it's strange that he sent you here, probably with no information at all except the order to attack? How many soldier's have you lost the past few days?

"Shuu~ut uu~up!" Jasdero almost screamed, bringing his gun to Allen's other temple, pressing hard. Feeling nervous Allen continued.

"To me it looks as if he _wants_ you to lose, so he can get rid of you!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING_!"

"We shou~uld just ki~ill yo~u now hii~i!"

"You're from the Noah clan, right? Do you know what happened to the others who attacked us?"

"Not our business, they failed!"

"They died! That Noah who attacked from the west, Mightra or something, got blown up in his ship and the two coming from the south got mad from the heat and died not long after we found them! Toraido and Fiddler were their names, right?" Allen could see – and feel - his words taking effect from their puzzled expression and the lesser pressure from the guns, "You're losing the war, and the Earl is sending you out on suicide missions!" The two Noah glanced at each other, still aiming towards Allen but their grip on the guns had lessened a bit. "He's manipulating you to do his will without questions! He doesn't care about you, only about himself and his goals. Has he even told you _why_ he wants to do war against us?!" The dark-haired Noah lowered his guns first.

"He never told us what to expect when we got here..." he said while biting his thumb nail. "GAAH! My brain hurts!" He yelled out in frustration, his hands suddenly up around his head.

"Is it true? What happened to the other Noah?" Jasdero asked, dropping his annoying voice.

"I swear on my life", Allen answered solemnly.

"Dammit!" The dark-haired yelled out in rage and threw his helmet on the ground; equally angry Jasdero dropped his gun to take off his own helmet so he could then throw it on the ground as well. "That _bastard_!" Allen slowly – but gratefully – brought his arms down, he got a ticklish feeling as blood streamed back through the arm. The two Noah were now sitting on the ground, at a loss of purpose. Allen couldn't believe that his words had actually managed to effectively disarm two Noah – the people working directly for the Earl. He picked up his discarded rifle but did not aim it against the two teenagers.

"What? Ain't gonna shoot us?" The dark-haired said in disbelief.

"Why should I?" Allen asked, the Noah shrugged.

"We kinda killed your dad and stuff..."

"And s'more stuff!" Jasdero added. Allen shook his head.

"I doubt you had anything to do with that - that was Earl's doing entirely. What's your name?" The dark-haired huffed.

"Devitt and this here's my brother Jasdero."

"Together we're Jasdevi Hi~i!" Allen raised an eyebrow at that but didn't say anything. He heard clamor from armor and he raised his weapon against the noise. A small band of enemy soldiers stood not too far from the three, their weapons ready.

"Sirs! What is this?! Shall we kill him?!" A man, probably a captain judging from his armor, said. He had a sword and he looked ready to use it on Allen, who aimed his rifle at the man's chest. The other seven soldiers raised their swords in response.

"Lay down your weapons, soldier!" Devitt ordered, the captain got a slightly confused voice, but said:

"What are you saying?! It's just one man!"

"You will fucking do as you're told!" Devitt yelled at him, he took his golden gun up from the ground and stood up next to Allen, Jasdero did the same. The man frowned.

"Are you... siding with him", he growled, "When the Earl hears about this...!" Two loud bangs were heard and the man fell down to the ground, blood flushing out through two holes in his head.

"We~e ain't siding with no~obody!" Jasdero said and Devitt blew the smoke coming from the gun's barrel. Allen glanced at the two incredulously not knowing what to think of what just happened.

"Watcha think Jasdero", Devitt pointed towards the remaining soldiers with the gun, they were visibly backing up, but they were still poised to attack. Jasdero flailed with his gun.

"Sho~ot them, shooo~ot the~em!" And they opened fire against the men, always well-aimed shots against their heads, the remaining four rushed to attack the three, as they charged another one was picked off by Jasdero and a second one by Devitt. Allen shot one straight through the chest as he closed in, but he didn't have time to reload as the fourth attacked. He raised the rifle to block the sword and he was about to dodge when the assailant was shot in the head from the side by Devitt.

"Thanks", Allen said turning towards the two brothers.

"Yeah", was his nonchalant response as he sheathed the gun in its holster by his hips.

"What are you two going to do now?" Allen then asked, the two Noah glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Whatever strikes our fancy, ah guess."

"Hii~I, like shoo~oting people!" Jasdero said and started jumping around shooting towards the sky.

"Right... What if the Earl finds out you two deserted him?" Devitt and Jasdero got quiet, obviously not having considered that possibility.

"Ah dunno... Jasdero?"

"Hide?"

"Where?"

"Somewhere?"

"Anywhere."

"Yeah, anywhere."

"Why don't you come with me? I think I have a solution for you", Allen said and after a short glance and nod to each other the Noah accepted the offer.

* * *

><p>The battle was finally over. The Aederian soldiers, led by Kanda and Krory, had successfully defeated the Noah army and captured the remainders. Krory had instructed his servants to take care of the wounded and to the still standing soldiers he ordered to guard the enemy soldiers. Kanda on the other hand had as soon the fighting was over left to find Allen. Standing in front of the rubble that was the northern wall he could feel the implausibility of Allen still being alive somewhere below it. Soldiers and some of Krory's servants were – even after several hours - still trying to remove the boulders and rubble out of the way. Kanda clutched his hands, fingernails digging into his palms. He did not want Allen to die; out of his way, yes, but dead, no.<p>

He could still remember that fiery scene many hours ago –just as he had exited through the door out to the wall – Allen's shocked eyes locking with his own to then fall down to his doom with a handful of others. Kanda stood there, silently watching the people work, like a bloody gargoyle. A man ran up to him giving him a report, but Kanda wasn't really listening, he kept staring right ahead. He could see some bodies being pulled up and then put in a row on the courtyard. None of them were Allen; his white hair would've stood out like a sore thumb. He didn't hear the messenger rushing towards him from behind. It wasn't until the man took hold of his shoulder and shook it that Kanda acknowledged his presence.

"Your Highness, you're needed back by the western wall!"

"I'm busy", he said and pushed the hand away from him.

"It's urgent!" The man persisted, "Prince Allen came back with two from the Noah family." That caught Kanda's attention.

"He's alive?!" He asked and the man nodded, feeling slightly afraid of the man in front of him. Kanda didn't waste any time and ran back to western wall. He rounded a corner and his eyes searched the area and next to Krory he saw Allen – looking tired, but otherwise alive and well. Behind him stood two young men Kanda didn't recognize but he guessed them to be the Noah the man had talked about. Collecting himself Kanda walked towards the small group, his eyes on Allen to make sure that he wouldn't suddenly disappear again.

"There you are, for a moment I thought I would have to send another messenger", Krory said at ease.

"What's going on?" Kanda asked and nodded towards the two people behind Allen.

"I was just to explain to Krory that. These two are Devitt and Jasdero from the Noah family. They are uh... deserters now..." Kanda was to ask something which Allen noticed and hurriedly continued. "They need to stay hidden from the Earl and rest of the Noah, which is why I was going to ask you Krory", Allen turned to the count. "Could you safe-keep them here in the fortress? Not as prisoners, mind you, like guests."

"What the hell are you thinking, Beansprout?! They're Noah, they killed your father!"

"These two have been deceived by the Earl, and they weren't the ones ordering the death of my father", Allen explained coolly. Kanda expression turned angry but Allen didn't mind him and instead waited for Krory to answer.

"If that is what you wish, Your Highness..."

"I was hoping you would accept as my friend and not as my subject", Allen smiled warmly which Krory returned.

"I'll take them in. I _do _am in need of students..."

"We ain't gonna learn _nothing_ here old man!" Devitt said.

"We ain't gonna be your stu~udents!" Jasdero chimed in.

"We'll see about that now, won't we?" Krory said and motioned for the two to go inside with him. Kanda and Allen stayed behind, the white-haired prince looked towards the remnants of what had been a fierce battle.

"Krory told me that you took charge when they invaded..." he turned back to Kanda, "Thank you for that", his tone and demeanor showed his immense gratefulness unsettling the stoic Kanda slightly.

"Don't mention it", he said curtly turning away, Allen shook his head at Kanda's antics. "What happened to you? How did you survive that fall?" Kanda suddenly asked.

"I was lucky. I was sent below ground and the rubble blocked any immediate escape... I found some tunnels that eventually led to a hole I crawled out through."

"There are tunnels below us?" Kanda asked in disbelief. "Who dug them out?"

"Krory's flowers, believe it or not. I had a few close encounters with them while down there", Allen shuddered at the memory. "When I got out I was briefly captured by the Noah..."

"You said they're deserters..."

"Yeah, they are, but only because I talked some sense into them."

"And they believed you?" Kanda shook his head.

"I told them the truth and I guess they realized on their own."

"You silver-tongued idiot!" Allen smiled widely at him when Kanda said that.

"Anyway, you should consider taking of that armor, it's incredibly bloody, what the hell did you do?" Allen chuckled heartily.

"Tch, I defended your home, idiot", Kanda answered snorting at Allen's laughter.

"_Our_ home, Kanda", Allen corrected him.

"Are you addressing yourself there, Beansprout?" Kanda said, smirking, giving Allen a mock angry face.

"What, you want me to call you by your first name instead, like Lavi? _Yuu-chan_?"

"Fuck off." Allen stopped his bantering and as Kanda went to go inside to wash of the blood and grime he said:

"I'm glad you're okay, Kanda." Kanda stopped but didn't turn around, although he slightly turned his head. Allen could sense a hint of relief in Kanda's voice as he said:

"Me too."

* * *

><p><em>O~okay, now we've just about reach the middle of this story.<em>

_Wow, never thought that I would actually get here... and it took 13 frikking chapters! Gods._

_I will put up chapter 14 sometime during this month, University has started again and I'm going to (read try) study hard so I don't fail any courses. But at least it's a funny and interesting subject, I'm studying computer-game development (not the official translation, too lazy to dig it out), and after three years of hard study I can get a Bachelor's degree in it. My third term at Japanese will have to wait lol._

_Do you have anything interesting to do this fall? Do share ^.^_


End file.
